Endearing
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: Sirius isn't killed & Sirius's family wants a heir, but refused to accept Harry as his heir. So, he decided to forget about the whole pureblood thing & he wants the only person he fell in love years ago. Severus feels trap & wants out of this immediately. He has no choice to get out of this submissive role, but he can't escape out of this. Warning: SBSS, Mpreg, HPDM, HGRW
1. Chapter 1

**This is a first time for me to write a SiriusxSeverus.**

**I must warn that my writing is not...grammatically correct or doesn't make sense. I know I have been told about that. There is no need to flame me about it. Instead, point out my writing errors for me to improve and learn. I am deaf, so it affects my writing.**

**Warning: Slash, cuss, lemon, mpreg, violence, slight bashing, and cravings (I am not responsible for your hunger in the future of your reading). **

**I will add on any serious warnings if needed, but I think I covered all the basic. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

The war was finally over…

People were shocked to see how intense the battles of Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore against Voldemort, A.K.A. Tom Riddles. The ministry was the likes of an audience to see the tremendous magic in the exposure. Harry's friends were fighting the Deatheaters on their life to no ends. The Order of the members had joined his friends to give them an upper hand on the war and Severus was well aware of the outcome to this battle. He was there, fighting nonverbally in his spell casts, and made sure it was impossible to tell what side he was truly on.

Sirius noticed the potion master within the room and struggled to stay focus. Luckily, the war was the first priority for him and he saw his cousin. She was eager to strike the attack and he was aware of his position. He prevented her chances and joined on the other side of the room. She snarled at the 'traitor' of the family and he struck the attack without needing to give his heart to her.

Severus noted with Lucius's behavior changing to pull away from the 'enemy' and attacked Bellatrix willingly. She was furious at her brother-in-law and focused on him alone. The rest of the deatheaters were rather lost and distracted. It begins to make an easy target for the Dumbledore's army. Severus slipped out of the department of mystery to seek out headmaster immediately. He saw the screaming dark lord being hit by a couple of powerful wizards and burst into an exploding dust.

Lucius saw his marked arm fading the dark mark and the rest of the Voldemort's followers acknowledged the fact they are no longer connected to him. They were too well aware of the truth had revealed. The war was over…the light side had won.

Hermione and Ron were quick to their action, freely to trap their enemies who served for the lord, and Lucius dashed off to his return to his home before being arrested or questioned into this. He did not need to push it and he knew it was all an act.

Sirius helped the army to collect the rest and the Aurors were willing to take care of the rest. The final battle has finally come... It was an ultimate shock to see the world will stop fearing in one's dark power over them. Sirius went to the Grimmauld and sat down in his kitchen.

There was one thing has changed it all and he noticed Severus was there. His heart raced went he saw him, but at the same time, trying to survive the vicious attack. He couldn't help it and want to call the potion professor something. The familiar nickname he was proud to call him by, but Severus has no idea the purpose of the name behind it.

"SIRIUS BLACK! YOU GET IN THIS ROOM THIS INSTANT AND TELL ME WHAT IN THE NAME OF WIZARD WORLD GOING ON!" His screeching portrait mother bled his ears.

He swore that she would never get that loud from that room. He figured this might shut her up if he tells her. He marched up and opened the door as he sees her face. He was furious to see her at all.

"The you-know-who is dead!" Sirius barked, "He's gone for good! The Deatheaters are no longer deatheaters. Happy now?" He mocked her.

For once…she was not blabbering and ranting her heads off at him. The words he spoke were only the truth and she bored at him. He did not move, uncertain of her behavior may happen soon, and frozen in his spot. Her lips smacked together to process these thoughts out first – despite of the fact she's a portrait.

"Since the dark lord failed, you shall need an heir." She blankly put…too calmly for his ears to finally accept.

He blinked, "My godson is my heir." He simply put.

Her head shook twice, "No. A blood related heir, he is a surrogate. You need a Black heir and you will soon to be inheriting the Black money. It is in the Will of your father and he stated that if the dark lord is dead and gone, you must have the inherited money and to keep it, you must have a family."

His arms crossed, "I doubt you'd want a family that is not all pureblood."

"Not during the war. There is no more war and you will have a family. Now, go knock someone up or marry them or whatever comes first. I expect a family." She put it.

She was walking out to another portrait and Sirius watched her go with a scowl appeared on his face. He was not certain what to think of this now.

A family.

The thought of a family echoed through his mind and wondered how he could possibly make it happen. Where his chances would be or what might happen? Who'd date him or let him have a family of his own? Who'd be willing to be bottom? Those thoughts hooked onto him through the day to the end of the night. It replayed a million times, but slowly, the answers weren't so far fetch for himself.

"I need him…I definitely need him." He stroked his chin, "How…can I convince him?"

He headed to his room and thought deeply of his plans. He knew this isn't a one-time thing. It would be more involvement, root the plans out, and lay them out carefully. He may not have been in the Slytherin house, but his family represents it. He knew the tricks to be cunning to slip into course of action towards a plan to be successful. During his years at school, he barely put much in of efforts. Currently, he forms an effort to gather to his own success.

His plans had to be reasoning and careful…or he'd lose it for good. He has issue for wanting a family. He used to, but the war was too much in their hand. For now, he has to keep up with his decisions and allowed being eventful for others.

* * *

**A knut for your thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa! I did not expect this many attention towards reviews/alerts/favorites! Thank you!**

**Anyway, I'm glad you're into this already. I hope this is better and it will get longer - hopefully, but it is five pages, but better than nothing!**

* * *

The last Black member of the family was floo'ing over to Hogwarts in the headmaster's office. Albus was dealing with his Phoenix to groom and care for, which was a rare sight to see. The plan in his head was going in like crazy to review to make sure it all goes well. He walked to up the man and-

"-I am not a fool, Sirius." He spoke.

He jumped at the surprised of the powerful wizard, "-wh-what are you talking about, Albus?"

His eyes twinkled, "I have seen the way you look at one of my close students."

Sirius frowned, "He's not a student."

"I said close students, meaning to me he still a student no matter how old he is." He turned around with hand up of Phoenix's food.

Sirius nodded slowly, "Then you are referring to…" He was curious how good the man knows.

Dumbledore smiled, "Severus does deserve someone, and I was hoping you'd get him before your godson was involved. I take it you'd like to have a job with Minerva on the assistance in her Transfiguration class."

Sirius was shocked to see how powerful and Slytherin the man is. They always say the man is powerful to stop Voldemort, yet, he chose not to because of the prophet has come true during their last battle.

"Yes?" Sirius was confused how the plan knew what he was up to, "Was it that obvious?"

Albus chuckled, "It's common sense, my boy. I saw the way you looked at Severus during a few detentions and knowing you are highly attached to your Animagus form, you will be likely to release your heat you have suppressed for nearly a decade and a half."

The man looked away, "Sorry, I know I'm not supposed to and war was the first priority and-"

"I know and no one is blaming you. Have fun courting him, but absolutely refrain yourself calling him Snivellius. He does not like to be called names." The grandfather insisted.

Sirius nodded, "Of course. Would it be okay if I came for your advice to get him around my finger?"

"Are referring to keep him happy at the end of your plan?"

Sirius smiled, "Yes."

"Then, I will help. Your quarter will be cross from his and you can move in tonight. I shall talk to Minerva about her assistance position is now filled." He explained.

Sirius nodded, pleased to see his plans going well, and possibly glad to have the man on his side. Things were turning out well, but he had a feeling Severus may be difficult with him.

"How's Harry?" The mutt asked.

Albus smiled, "He feels happier to be free. The scar on him has healed completely."

He lit up, "That's wonderful! Is he available?"

The headmaster nodded, "Yes, today is students' day off to celebrate the victory of the light side of the war. Tomorrow, we shall be returning to normal activities of our lives."

Sirius lit up at the sound of it and decided to hunt his godson in the meantime. He wanted to give Severus some time to sink in that he will be in Hogwarts as a staff member. Albus returned to nurturing his familiar for the day.

Black walked around and heading over to the dormitory of Gryffindor. He spotted the Golden Trio, happily free, and laughing their heads off. They were free to have a childhood for the rest of their years here and seek out for normality in their lives. He hurried over to them and picked up his godson in a matter of second. The savior panicked and tried to get out of his arms, yet, his best friends were surprised, but giggling to see who it was. Harry was rather confused and turned around to see a man he recognized. He blinked and realized he should have known.

"Sirius!" The boy exclaimed.

He smirked, "I better be Sirius! It's good to see you, kiddo! You freed everyone!"

He huffed, "So did Professor Dumbledore, he helped."

Sirius understood and set his godson down, "He has enough credit for being a powerful wizard. Now, I'd be happy to say I'll be working here."

Hermione greeted her eyes with the man, "What will you be teaching?" A hint of hope in her eyes for someone new to teach something particular.

"Dumbledore believes I should assist Professor McGonagall."

The kids were worried, but they figured there wasn't much to worry, and trusted the headmaster's hiring anyway. Despite of the outcome each year, they managed their lives fine.

"Well, you do have a talent to Animagus form." Hermione commented.

Ron nodded, "Yeah, no one can control it that easily, even for Professor McGonagall." He grinned.

Harry chuckled, "At least we will look forward to her class rather than Snape."

Sirius frowned at the part when they were displeased with the Potion Masters. He wanted to tell them the other plans…just not out in the opening.

"He cannot be that bad. Severus is a good man and he has helped during the war." Sirius commented.

Ron stared at him, horrified, "You cannot possibly be that blind to see the greasy git's evilness!"

The animagus crossed his arms, "Can you prove that he is evil?"

Hermione smirked, "It is nice to see someone defending Professor Snape. They always think he's evil." She turned to the portrait and announced the gillyweed password.

They all headed inside and found themselves alone in the common room. Harry was confused with his godfather's responses towards their potion master. Perhaps he misread the man's view…then again, it was his father who bullied him. He has no idea how Sirius treated him back then.

"Care to explain why you're defending Snape?" Harry looked up at his godfather.

He sat down across from them, "I'm thinking of courting him since I never got around it and your father usually ruins the moment." He shrugged.

Harry was startled, yet, curious about his godfather. Hermione smiled and Ron grossed out. This was an interesting reaction for once and he expected them to have a fit.

"Courting him? You act like you are a Veela." The boy who lived stated.

Sirius chuckled, "Since I have been an animagus for nearly twenty-one years, I developed heat as most creatures and animals do. I have suppressed my heat for almost sixteen years now and it isn't wise to be holding it off for so long. I have to court Severus soon or someone I will be stuck with for the rest of my life."

Hermione turned white as a sheet, "H-ho-how long does courting takes? You do realize the danger of your heat with us in the room, right?"

Ron agreed, "She's right! You should be in the room with that greasy git!"

Sirius glared, "Off with the names calling, mind you? When you insult one's mate, you're putting yourself in danger in the dominate mate's protectiveness and possessiveness." He warned, quietly.

Harry blinked, "But…aren't we in danger?"

Sirius shook his head, "No. It would have to be someone older than you three. Severus has always interests me."

Hermione eased down and considered this. Ron was still crept out, but he was glad that Harry wasn't actually related to the man. Harry shrugged and did not see a problem with this.

"I think Professor Snape deserves someone. Are you planning on a romantic date?" Hermione was fascinated already.

Ron turned green, "You both are insane. The man is probably into a walk in the cave for a date and stare at bats."

Sirius glared harshly at the red head, "Watch it with the sarcasm."

"Sorry," Ron sighed, "Maybe you'll make him actually smile and be nice to us. That would be nice." Trying to find some sort of positive way of looking at this.

He grinned, "I will need help from you trio. I want him to feel like family when he has me. I know how stubborn he is and strongly need of independent, but he can't be independent if he is submissive."

Ron grinned slyly, "He's submissive? He's going to be the one call mumsy?"

Harry blinked, "Ron? I doubt he'd be the wife-"

"-Harry, wizards can carry babies like witches." Hermione told him immediately.

Harry blinked, startled by the idea of Wizards' capability to be pregnant, and wondering what else he doesn't know. At least he was glad to know homosexuals weren't a frown upon in their society and it was better off that way.

"Now, will you support him in his time of needs?" Sirius looked at them.

"Are you serious?" Ron commented.

"Yes, I am Sirius."

They all snickered and Hermione knew best not to mess around with someone who is an animagus, especially during their heat. Although, she found Ron's humor was lightening things up for them. Perhaps this might change Ron's behavior now and that Sirius will be helping out more. Harry was interested for the change and see how this will turn out for them. Perhaps by next year, things will be better for everyone for once.

He pulled them into a group discussion of his plans, but he did not entirely let them know a hundred percent of what he may be up to now.

…

Severus was focusing on preparing his lessons. Yet, his day wasn't better than it was last week. Despite of the changes, he refused to step out of line for a mere dark person who is officially gone permanently. He knew he was free from being a spy, but no one besides Albus knew.

Teaching his potion classes were rather annoying, but stressful day for him. He would have to look out for students who weren't very well in their lessons and prevented them from harming themselves or everyone else. He found himself annoyed when the Weasely attempted to make comments during his lectures and took points. He wanted to see if 'Potter' would do the same, just like his 'father' would. He noticed Granger slapped the boy for speaking in class and severely disappointed in him.

Other than that, the day wasn't a happy one for him. He walked to his quarter with collected assignments he had his students working on for two days. He stood in front of the portrait and about to speak the password-

"Ah, Severus." The familiar voice caught his attention.

The potion professor froze and turned to see the Potter's best mate. His lips snarked at the 'enemy' and glared at the Gryffindor.

"What do you want, mutt?" He hissed.

Sirius walked up to him calmly, "A greeting, of course." He smiled happily.

His brow rose, "Then, hello mutt." He waited a mere second before walking back to the quarter of his own.

"Severus, I'd thought you would be happy to hear that I am your quarter neighbor!" He grinned.

Severus tensed up at the news and snapped back at the foolish Gryffindor. This wasn't good and he swore there wouldn't be anyone to put up with nearby his home.

"Then, best not bother me…at all." He said.

Sirius frowned, "You sound like you had the worse day ever, Severus. I have some good tea that'll make your day. Come into my quarter."

Severus wanted to go against it immediately, but he can't. He couldn't refrained himself away from someone he strongly dislike.

"If I do, will you leave me alone?" He hissed.

Sirius smiled happily, "Deal!" He mentally added on for today, but he did not want to push it. Courting a mate is not simple as others thought it would be and he needed to do this properly.

Sirius invited the man in and Severus observed the room. He noted the organized and well kept hidden of personal things. Other than that, the colors were similar to Slytherin and dark colors of Gryffindor. The rest of the places of Sirius' quarter were inviting and all connected.

"Help yourself on the couch, Severus. I'll make the tea. Do you prefer sugar or cream?" Sirius gathered the cups and the teabags.

Severus glanced at the dark couch, noting it was clean as he sat down, "Neither, I prefer plain."

Sirius perked up, liking someone who wants flavor of the tea instead of adding on 'stronger' flavor. He approved to someone who will be his mate and he was glad the man was calm with him. Hopefully, this would be a calm acceptance. He made the tea and carried them over to the living room…which was across from the kitchen. He sat down next to the man, minding the amount of space between them, and Severus accepted it.

Before the man drinks it, Sirius watched him chanted something, and drinks his own tea in observing his future mate. Nothing was happening to the tea, so he took some signs that he was being careful, and he waited.

"You know I do not have skills in potions, right?" Sirius thought to throw it out.

The man shrugged, "Never trust a former bully's friend…no matter how annoying they may be."

Sirius mentally cursed at James and swore that he will never allow that to happen. For now, he nodded and respected the potion professor to keep him in line. He kept sipping and Severus took a small sip. He noted there was nothing wrong and nothing had happened. They drank in silence, kept each other's company, and relaxed to forget all their trouble.

"The tea is different," Severus commented, "It's White tea, I take it?"

The animagus nodded, "Yes, I found it helps my health and perhaps yours as well. I imagine all the stress you have to put up with the students…or prats, whichever comes first to you."

"Prats…they're always prats to me. They do not even know how to properly read between the lines." He scoffed.

"They do have quite a short attention span…or they're just really immature."

Severus jerked his head to the host, "It is either you have lost your mind or you found your maturity coming into your brain."

Sirius would have tell him to be respectful, but they haven't gone anywhere to the next level of their status. He decided to allow the man to slip out of this for once.

He hummed, "Humoring, aren't you?" He grinned, "Now, about that conversation nineteen years ago…"

The potion professor blinked at him as if he went insane, "What conversation? Last time I checked, Potter and you harassed, teased, and humiliated me!" He hissed.

Sirius shook his head, "No, that was James. I was there…and I shouldn't have let him get away with it." He sighed, "I'm sorry for what he did to you and I wished I have known better. I would have protected you better."

His brow rose, "Listen, you mangy mutt! I had enough with what you both put me through and I will not need protection back then and not now!" He marched up.

Sirius caught his wrist and bored into the man's black iris, "I'm afraid you don't have a choice or understand where this is going, Severus. Sit down." He waited.

Severus glared at the animagus, struggled to tug his wrist away from him, and couldn't restrain himself against the childhood classmate. Sirius noted he was trying to remain independent and he would have none of that. He held onto his Severus and hoping this won't be difficult.

"What." Severus hissed, found himself aggravated when he could have easily left.

Severus could not understand why he was not leaving with all of his strength and ignored the man right now. Why could he not fight this? What was changing now? He did not understand the mutt here…or the potential purpose here. He was afraid to repeat his Hogwarts years by being in the room with this…man.

* * *

**A knut for your thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A new chapter has arrived! :D Forgive me on slow posting, but I do write a lot and in colleges, so be patient to what I can do. **

**No new warnings to be warn about anything, so enjoy reading~**

* * *

"By law, I am supposed to protect you and I failed back then. I should have and you wouldn't have had to put up with what James has done to you." Sirius explained.

Severus scowled at him, "I doubt you are a Veela, according to your family name."

Why must others assume Veela were a part of him? He ought to look this up to research and see the comparison beforehand.

"No…at least, I have more self-control for so long." Sirius shook his head, "I will admit that you are my mate."

Severus glared at Sirius for speaking something to claim already. He did not wish to be associating with the past that brings horrid memories.

"No." He tried to stand up, but he failed.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at him, "Like I said, you don't have a choice. I have suppressed my heat for twenty-one years now and you always have been my mate."

The potion masters doubted him, "I will not be your mate now or ever, Black. Now, release me this instant!"

"Severus, you will need to stop this independency of yours and it needs to stop now." Sirius made his first demand, but he hated to treat him like this.

Inside of his animagus forced him to play the domineering role around his submissive mate. Severus tried to push him away, yet, the fight against him was impossible by each second came passing by. He selected the details Sirius has revealed and slowly realized where he stood now.

"No!" He hissed, "You will not take away my own role! You were never there to help or cared!"

The animagus nodded, "I know, but I have to act on my role now and you have to follow this, Severus. You'll eventually learn your place, but I won't take advantage of you." His hands cupped the man's hand.

His black eyes glared at him, desperately trying to get out, and couldn't remove himself out of this. He wanted to panic, but he held it together for himself or this might give Sirius full control over him. What could this professor do now?

"I despise you, mutt. I was doing rather fine on my own without you. Now, let me go and head to my quarter." He growled.

Sirius felt threatened by his challenged and growled back harshly. His grey eyes pierced against Severus's black eyes. He growled louder than the potion professor and slowly winning as his submissive stopped growling. Severus whimpered and looked away hurtfully. The animagus patted the man's hands to show gentleness and care.

"I'm sorry, but you do not have a choice in mating." Sirius sheepishly smiled, "However, I will do my best to keep you happy, if you let me."

"Then release me. I have nothing to do with you." Struggled to withstand the whimper instinct.

"Severus, you need to stop threatening my dominate role. You will not threaten me like that again and I expect you to at least accept me as our first bond."

The professor hated is forced into this matter. He hated this man in the room and desperate to walk out immediately. He could not win the domination side and felt scared to be punished almost. Severus knew he's his dominate mate out of instinct and he cannot go against that. He knew there were a reason why dominate knows who their mates are before the submissive does. This left the war hero no choice as Sirius has told him.

"Fine, but I expect some independency."

Sirius lit up happily, "We will figure that out. For now, I will let you go to your quarter if you agree to a date tomorrow night?" He knew Friday would be a perfect day to get out, especially when students would be leaving in ten days for their summer vacation.

Severus was rather annoyed with this…'courting' necessary, as most Veela and Animagus have to follow first.

"Fine." He answered shortly.

Sirius smiled even more, "Excellent. I will pick you up at your quarter at six o'clock in the evening. Have a good evening, Severus."

He released the man and the professor immediately walked out. What has he done? He should have kept fighting back! He let himself be dominated by Sirius! He wasn't comfortable with the whimpering and felt deeply ashamed of himself. He directed himself to his quarter and kept himself distance from Sirius's quarter.

…

Severus found a loophole and apparently, he does not have to go on these…'dates'. He figured he would avoid this by setting up detention in his classroom and he wouldn't have to go anywhere else during those times. He figured he can arrive to his quarter by midnight and his classroom provided the things he needed.

He managed to get a couple of students to give detention for those hours without being described 'unfair' punishment. He refused to be on a date with an enemy…despite of the fact he is his mate as a submissive one.

By the time six o'clock came, his detention time with the students began and he had them write the lessons ingredients and instruction twenty times. They groaned and decided to get this over with.

"Don't think you'll fool me, Severus." He heard his voice.

The black eyes directed over to the mate of his and found it too much. The students of his weren't paying attention and dealing with detention. Sirius helped himself into the classroom happily and saw his submissive in the room. He knew how his mate would react and he did think thoroughly on his plans to make this successful.

"Leave." The professor hissed.

"Tsk," Sirius shook his head, "You set this detention up. I knew your schedule and I know how your punishment works. Now, release your students and let's get onto our Friday night plan." His hands rested on his waists.

Severus wasn't pleased to be told what to do in his situation, but he couldn't growl at him either. It was either let the students know the truth to embarrass him or this would remain quiet for no one to know. Sirius was waiting kindly and there wasn't much to do.

"Detention is canceled. It is rescheduled for Monday at six o'clock." He announced for the students to hear.

They were surprised to hear that and immediately rushed out before the man could change his mind. Severus was beginning to regret this more than two seconds of this.

"I shall make your evening enjoyable," Sirius informed him.

Severus shook his head, doubting this man could ever make anything…'enjoyable', and he regretted accepting this just to leave the man's quarter. He suspected there would be something hurtful and he was not looking forward to this. Sirius quickly wrapped his arms around the man's waists and apparate to the location.

The place was not in London nor anywhere in Hogsmeade. Severus has never been here before and he noted it the daytime was bright. They had to be somewhere different.

"I thought you wouldn't mind a place in Japan," He grinned.

Severus's brow rose, "Why out of all places?"

"One, none of these people knows who we are and we do not have to worry about interruption. Two, I know a good restaurant and it's a relaxing on. Lastly, I came here after erm, the time we got wormtail." He shrugged and he tugged the man the way, "Come on, I bet you're hungry."

The professor wasn't taking comfort in the way he's being treated and desperate to return to Hogwarts to hide for the night. The animagus guided them the way to the restaurant he had in mind. It wasn't far and he headed into a restaurant that titled as, 'Kissaten and Coffee Shops'. The professor was surprised Sirius took him to the right restaurant that includes his morning drinks and that was coffee.

They walked in and Sirius took care of everything, but much as to his surprise…Severus had no idea the man could speak Japanese influentially well as if he was raised here. They headed over to a comfortable couch as if this was a college lobby with a small cafeteria. The chef came over and Sirius ordered for them. Severus was curious what they could be speaking about and the chef bowed as he left the 'couple' alone to prepare their meals and drinks.

"You speak Japanese?" Severus had to ask, he was confused.

Sirius nodded, "Yes, my family used to take my brother and I to Japan since we were three years old. We were taught to speak by private tutors for a few more languages."

Severus turned his head to realize this man wasn't a typical Gryffindor and Sirius noted he wasn't comfortable about this.

"Do you know other languages?" He decided to see if there were languages, he might not speak.

"Latin."

"Well, I haven't been taught Latin." Sirius commented.

The potion master knew Latin too well, but he had forgotten the value of other languages. He should have considered some new speaking ability from other countries like French or Russian or even here. He felt ashamed about this.

"Severus…" He curiously asked for his attention, which the man did pay attention, "…I need to you understand that I will not abuse you or take advantage of you."

"I was fine without you…I can continue without you."

"Severus," Sirius' tone intimidated the man, "You will need to stop that."

Severus couldn't help it, but whimpered with fear. Sirius pulled him closer to hug him and waited for him to stop whimpering.

"Stop threatening me to be dominates here. That is my responsibility."

"No," He whispered, slight whimpered on a side, "I hate this…I feel so weak." He was opening up a bit.

The animagus began to understand, "You are not weak, Sev. You are the strongest person I have ever known. Do not fool me thinking I have not noticed your part of the war. You chose to fight on the light side while letting you-know-who thinks you're on his side."

Severus's black eyes widened and stared at the man here, "H-how in the name of Merlin's did you know?"

"I may not have been around, but I do pick up a lot about you. I saw how you fought at the Mystery Department and in the Veil room. I'm not that stupid."

Severus never thought he would be recognized as a spy towards anyone and only one person knew too well. Albus swore he would not tell anyone and if anyone did find out through him, he would have died immediately to prevent others to find out. Sirius was the only one who knew the truth based on what he has seen and heard.

"Like what did you learn about me?" He needed to see how serious this man was being as his 'mate'.

Sirius smiled gently, "Besides being a spy between the light and dark war. You are not a sweet tooth type, you like having coffee in the morning and at dinner, you enjoy reading Potions and Angst fictions, your favorite potion is Dark Filling, and you are the Half-blood Prince."

Severus was confused on how one person could be extremely observant towards him. Others did not bother to ask him to understand what he was like or his personality or anything related to him. Most of all, no one knew his journal writing in that book made him proud to be a half-blood Prince because of his mother's surname before she married his father.

"So, you have noticed all those times-" He caught himself to show his impression and decided to end it.

"Yes and I want to be a good mate for you. I think it should be fair to say that I never dated anyone from my entire life because no one else interests me like the way you do."

Severus wanted to doubt that, yet, he found it impossible since mating was something required to follow. Sirius had to follow the proper courting his submissive before doing something. He needed his mate to be relaxed before bringing up the second bonding to complete this.

"I'm a fond of dark spells and I am mostly aware that they are useful rather than evil purpose."

Severus nodded, "I supposed, they can be useful if using it against an enemy."

"That's why I like that, but it can protect you as well."

The professor refused to look at him properly, "Depends on what the spell wants."

"Yup. Now," He turned his head to see the food delivered and set on the coffee table in front of them, "Arigatou."

The chef bowed and left them alone for their lunch. Sirius quickly pulled out his wand and did a quick spell to allow private conversation between the two. Severus noted and realized the purpose of privacy. Others may be Japanese, but English is quite a popular language in Japan.

"I ordered us pasta and rice." The dog pointed out, "Try it." He pleaded.

Severus figured he would have to eat anyway and chose to start with pasta. He glanced away to look at the man and helped himself. Sirius was glad to see no rebellion in their beginning courting process. It wasn't easy, but he wanted him relaxed with a full stomach. They ate in silence with each other's company. The meal was reasonable size and others did not bother to interrupt the wizards. No one here knew who they were or where they had come from. It was safe to be themselves, yet, no secrets to hide.

"I think we should talk about this…independent of yours." Sirius set his cup down.

Severus hated to be forced into submissive and especially with this mangy mutt controlling him as a proper mate. He wanted to believe the no abuse or advantages over him, but what could be the odds of being a bully again? He wasn't pleased to see his free will be in the hand of a bully. At least dinner was…peaceful while it lasted.

* * *

**A knut for your thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter, that the restaurant actually exist. So, feel free to google it. **

**No new warnings, so enjoy~**

* * *

"Let's get this over with…I'd like to turn in for the night soon as possible." Severus pointed out.

Sirius nodded, "Of course. Just remember, it is Friday."

Severus desperately hoped he wouldn't have recalled the day and this might not end quickly as he wanted it to be. Sirius's hand slipped onto the professor's neck and caused him to purr into a soft whimper. The animagus adored the sound and rubbed him some more. Severus responded to his touch naturally and unaware of what was happening. He didn't recognize his sound coming out and confused.

"You're calm," Sirius commented.

The words took a while to sink into Severus' mind and clicked to understand what had happened. He jerked away from the animagus' touch and glared at him with a soft growled.

"Don't touch me!" He hissed.

The grey eyes leaned at him, "Severus," He growled, "Stop being independent here. You will allow me to touch you in a way I think best for you."

The professor was irritated to the way he's being treated and hated it every second of this. He did stop growling and tried not to go against him any further than necessary. He was desperate to escape, but he was trapped.

"Now, come back here and tell me why you are stubborn about our mating?" Sirius pointed the seat next to him.

Severus obeyed willingly and sat next to the man, "I…do not trust you."

Sirius sighed, "You're afraid I'd be like James, isn't it?"

Severus nodded and glanced away ashamedly. Sirius noted his troublesome, but he accepted that as his answer.

"Severus, come here." His arms spread opened.

Severus did as he was told and felt arms around his shoulders. He was being cradled slowly and it was…relaxing.

"I will make a promise, okay?" He smiled, hoping to him having some faith, "If I do abuse you or take advantage of you, you have my permission to report this to Dumbledore, and he can punishment to put me in my place. If you feel uncomfortable about anything, let me know and I will do anything to change that. I will not ask much of you other than bond with me and quality time, so I can understand you a little better. I will let you have your quarter, I will let you teach your classes, provide detentions to your students, let you socialize with others, and let you have time to make your potion. I know your schedule, so therefore, I will know when to see you at a proper time. I will not make it publically know because I know this shames you." He tried to say as much as he wanted, but Severus did not once interrupt him.

"Why me?" He whimpered

Sirius wanted him calm, but he refused to repeat the stubbornness in his submissive right now. Words can work for a short time, but he had to be careful. One word can mess everything up from all of his hard work.

"Before James started to…harass you, I was confused why I was looking at you so many times. I was awed at your intelligent and wanted to stand out in your eyes. James caught me checking you out after a year and he was making comments. I wasn't paying attention to what he was doing…I-I saw him teasing you and felt ashamed for having a crush on you. I thought to look at another way, but I couldn't." His knuckles brushed the man's cheek, "James kept pushing it and when he forced the upside down levitation spell on you, I got mad at him and he thought I was upset about failing a test for Potion. I did punch him in the stomach and told him to knock it off." Sirius chuckled, "He was confused and thought to leave me alone to study." His knuckles continued to brush the man's cheek, "When I was alone for once, I realized I had feelings for you when I began to be an animagus. The heat turned me around and made sure James didn't pull the same stunt and that he left you alone. I made sure I was there so he doesn't go too far, but I wasn't too sure how you felt about me."

The grey eyes looked away, not sure how else to explain it, and Severus heard his words through thick and thin. The black eyes tried to comprehend each words and noted the behavior from their past. No matter what, he knew the truth was there and couldn't help it to believe Sirius's honest.

"One chance and if you mess this up, I will demand to end this mating immediately." He insisted.

Sirius smiled, "Thank you. Now, I hope it is not much to ask…another date for tomorrow?" He grinned.

Severus sighed, "After I finish making potion in morning and noon."

"Evening will be fine, as long I can take you to places at night."

Severus knew the man would do anything, especially an animagus can be almost equalized as a Veela. If he tried to test against either of them, he would be eternally trapped from their dominate mate's arms and absolutely no freedom.

"I'd like to calm you down, your purring is adorable."

The potion master whined, "Don't…it's humiliating."

"Towards who?"

"Others."

Sirius chuckled, "No one here knows us and they cannot hear us since it's charmed. Will let you me?"

Severus sighed, knowing he would lose sooner or later, and Sirius took this as a yes. His hand curled behind the man's ears and rubbed him there softly. The professor eased and purred to the animagus' ears. The inner 'Padfoot' adored the beautiful sound from his submissive mate and kept making him purr for a while.

"You're beautiful, Severus." He whispered to him, "Don't ever change." He smiled at the man, who seemed out of this world.

Severus leaned in willing, unaware of his own doing, and Sirius enjoyed this moment very much. He kept rubbing the man's neck softly and slowly. This was the best part to see a peaceful potion master. Time did not matter or bothered to be rushed. The animagus took his sweet time and managed to get Severus' head on his lap. He checked his watch and realized it was getting late.

He patted the man's head, who's sleeping now, and he held onto his submissive mate to apparate back home. He promised to not cross the line and decided to carry him to his quarter. Severus curled into his arms, unknowingly what he was doing is cute to Sirius, and the man knew his portrait's password. He searched the bedroom and located it. He noted it was dark and barely any window except by the living room for a small one. He picked up pieces of an idea on Severus' life is like in the room. He wanted to change it, but he couldn't…not without the man's permission.

He sets Severus under the cover, used his wand to replace the robe into nightwear, and left him alone for the night. Sirius smiled, adored watching him sleep comfortably, and left the professor's quarter.

…

Sirius sat at his table and tapping his fingers. His head shook and thinking about how to approach this properly. He knew how Severus feels about being a submissive and tried to give it more of a…powerful view. That's the problem, most submissive mates aren't known for to be powerful. He began to understand where this was going and clicked of an idea to help Severus to stop thinking of it that way.

For a minute, he glanced around in his room and noted something shifting. He sighed and realized something.

"Harry, I know you have an invisible cloak. Come out, pup." His hand wavered.

The cloak removed quickly and the green eyes did not seem to be in comfort, "Is…did everything go alright with your…mate?" He stood there, uncertain to move at all.

The grey eyes read into the boy's eyes, "Yes, it did go well. He took a while to pull down his wall, but he will have it back up again soon enough. What's wrong, kiddo?" He gestured the teenager to an available chair.

Harry dropped his cloak and joined his godfather along. He was far too upset and several things were on his mind. Sirius wondered the possibilities with the boy, knowing the war must have changed him, and definitely no doubts about it.

"…I…I don't want to…" He struggled to find the right words, "…go back to my aunt's house." He admitted finally.

Then it hit him. The promise he had made to his godson and realized how much Harry wanted to move in with him soon.

"All you had to do is ask, kiddo. I'd love it if you move with me. I'm thinking of getting the elf house to clean it up before we're there."

The kid lit up happily, "I don't have to move back there?"

He ruffled the raven hair, "Nope. I'll tell Dumbledore you're moving in with me and I'm sure he won't mind anymore. You're no longer in danger anyway." He shrugged.

Harry leapt onto his godfather and hugged him, "Thank you! I won't be a bother and get my own place before I graduate here-"

Sirius blinked, "Harry, I'm not going to kick you out before you finish. It's your home too," He smiled, "I don't care if you lived here with me until you're in your forties…just keep your nose out of the bedroom during at night."

Sometimes, it was difficult for the boy to adjust to someone who actually cares for him other than the Weasely family. He nodded and went to his dormitory with his cloak in hand. Sirius chuckled and he found this to be quite interesting. Although, he needed to think a bit more ahead to make his plans a success with his submissive.

…

Sirius prepared his quarter nicely and made it interesting to be home like. He wanted his submissive to be comfortable and to please him the most. He rearranged everything, including the living room, and nothing to remind their houses they grew up in here. He was ready to pick up his mate and hoped it would go well or he's doomed to fight back what is his.

He walked across the hallway and smiled at the portrait with his respect.

"Please tell Severus I am here." Sirius told her.

The lady portrait nodded, "He shall be informed in a minute."

Sirius nodded and waited outside for at least a minute. The door slowly opened to reveal the man and he wasn't pleased or interested for this 'date'.

"Mutt, you better not think about repeating yesterday." His arms crossed.

Sirius chuckled, "I cannot read mind, Severus, but you'll have to explain."

"For helping yourself into my quarter and do what you please." He scowled.

Sirius knew what he had meant, but he hated to interrupt his sleep. He had a feeling tonight would be a bit differently.

"You seemed tired last night and I only made sure you were in bed with a spell of pajamas. I promise," He held up his hand, "I did not invade privacy, or crossed the line."

Severus carefully read him and noted the man's grey eyes did not once move away. He noted he was telling the truth, but suspected something may be up.

"Next time, simply wake me up." His submissive demanded.

Sirius' brow rose, "Okay? Anyway, I figured for today's date I'd cook anything you are in the mood for." He bowed and offered his hand to his mate.

The professor sighed to his annoyance, seeing he will not have much of a choice, and accepted the man's hand. He hated what he's putting up with, but he figured it would be better off not to be command by his…dominative mate. Sirius held his hand and led the way to his quarter, not caring about his password, and they entered in.

The potion masters took in the sight of the quarter and realized it was not the same anymore. Sirius did not look at him to see the reaction and pretended nothing has changed. He allowed his mate to be on the couch and Severus did it willingly this time. He smiled at the man out of respect.

"What would you like to eat tonight?" The animagus eagerness to please his mate tonight, as if only his Padfoot's tail could be wagging away.

Severus glanced up and found himself confused. The man has meant to keep his words earlier and wishes…to serve him? He did not understand why he wasn't expected of him.

"Firebread." He decided to test him on that.

The animagus smiled and accepted the challenge. He walked over to the kitchen and began to gather all the ingredients he needed to make the firebread. He was glad he knew how to make this by heart and he refused to fail his submissive.

"How was your potions today?" Sirius asked, while chopping vegetables.

Severus crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat, "Fine. They were…easy with time."

The animagus nodded, "Of course, you are the best potion master there is."

Severus scowled at the man, doubted to believe his words, and refused to look at him anymore. He observed the room and Sirius kept cooking.

"Severus, how much do you know of Animagus?"

Severus turned his head to his dominate mate and understood why he's forced to be a submissive. He hated to be put into this situation. He suspected that without the animagus' form, he wouldn't have to be put up as his mate, and free. However, this wasn't going to be ignored anyway.

"I should have suspected that." Severus muttered.

Sirius sighed, "Severus, you know I will not make you miserable because of our mating. I take it you are familiar with animagus mating?"

The professor nodded, "Yes…I'm afraid I do."

Sirius puts the food together and put it into the oven for certain of minutes to cook. He washed his hands and walked over to his submissive. He sat down next to him and pulled the man closer to hug.

"Don't be afraid," He sheepishly smiled, "You're different than most average submissive." The grey eyes tried to meet into the black eyes, "You are much powerful than me, you are much intelligent than I am, and very strong too."

"Yet, I am weak because I am your submissive…I cannot do as I wish or go against you. I-I feel afraid you will…punish me." Severus was opening a little, but it was a start.

Sirius retrained himself from rubbing the man's neck or this might cause a little complication down the road.

"No, you aren't weak and I haven't punished you, have I?" The professor shook his head, "See? If I have, all your independent behavior would have been taken care of by now and you'd be the one cooking. So far, I am allowing some independency and I want you not to worry about anything that is your responsibility, understand?" The animagus smiled.

Severus nodded and understood him. He still hated this situation and felt weak, but this man here is giving him the idea that he's strong.

"If I am not weak to you, what do you expect of me other than not to threaten your dominative side?" The professor's brow went up.

"Well, I expect that you would be willing to be my submissive, let me care for you, and you can protect yourself and me. You'd probably point out my flaws in a matter of seconds and rant about it." He chuckled.

Severus blinked and thought about it. The man made it seems like it wasn't a bad thing. Others has not once treated him anything he could be given like respects, care, trusts, and among of other things. The animagus was giving him everything he seeks for…yet, could he truly find happiness through his dominate mate?

His guards eased down, but still thought of keeping his independency around somehow. He still has his own space, teaching his class, and potions time for himself. Yet, he most interested in teaching something else.

"…I am curious if you let me be the professor of Defence Against the Dark Art for upcoming year." His voice kept low, but nowhere near a whisper.

Sirius grinned, "Harry has been telling me you always wanted the position and I don't see why not. Do you wish me to convince Dumbledore to let you have the job?"

Severus was rather surprised. It was usually the opposite and others would demand he does not have this job because he was 'evil'. Sirius did not see it this way, he saw it as an opportunity to make his life successful, and being positive of their status relationship.

"Please?" He whispered desperately.

"Alright, I will talk to him in the morning as the first thing to do and hopefully there will not be an issue. Anything else?"

Severus shook his head, not wishing to push his limit, and he could see the animagus is willing to do anything to make him happy. Everything was much new to him and he wasn't too sure if it was to trust this man. After all…Sirius is courting him at the moment and wanting to make a complete mating acceptance in their progress.

* * *

**By the way, 'Firebread' is another word for pizza, just different types. The one Sirius is making is called, Rosalie Fiorino Harpole - Traditional Bruschetta Bread. The recipe can be found on here - : / w w w . /recipe/bruschetta-bread**

**So, a knut for your thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I really don't appreciated to be told to quickly post this one up. I will get to it when I have free time and it's not that easy when building up a few stories to work on. I do juggle a lot, so please be patience with me. However, a review of the story with your thoughts would be nice rather than hearing "Update soon!" because it is rude and not everyone can post it every day, especially when I'm in college and dealing with my homework, studying, club, visiting home on the weekend, and spending time with my boyfriend. So, please, don't push it and just enjoy what you have. I'm doing the best I can to meet all stories' attention at my speed during my free time - which isn't easy to get a hold of from time to time. I even also work out to lose weight and it's not easy either. I work out at least an hour a day. So, please appreciate it that you get something at least once or twice a week rather than nothing. I do have others stories, but don't make it like this is the only ones. There are other stories from other authors who put out their hard work too and I think they deserves it as well.**

**As for "Savior's Pet", I am currently on a writer's block and hoping to get that out by Saturday to be the least. I have been writing from time to time, just trying to feel motivated on that one. I'm not giving up on that until I finish it - considering I am not even near to the climax point yet. I will get to it soon, I promise.**

**Anyway, no new warnings to add onto this story - and I apologize for small rants. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Sirius pulled out the firebread out of the oven and the smell roamed through the room. Severus was impressed that he knew the right ingredients to make it and which kinds as well. It was rare for anyone to know what he likes on his firebread and that includes tomato, mushroom, and sun dried tomato. Sirius placed them onto a couple of plates and brought it over to his submissive. His submissive accepted it and they began to eat in peace.

The professor enjoyed the meal and found it delicious appetizer for once. No one has noticed his likes and dislikes of food before. He wasn't too sure if it was wise to trust Sirius with everything, yet, the man did not push it for anything else.

The animagus spent the time to share about his interests and Severus noticed they enjoyed reading Dark Art books. They were discussing on some of the spells and the impact and the usages of it. It really bonded them together to a greater understanding, not even caring about the time anymore, and ease off the tension.

"…of course! If the dark side uses it, it's not beneficial towards the light side! Uh, why don't they realize that?" Sirius wondered.

Severus nodded, "They are quite the prats, yet, the dark lord thought it'd be useful. He seems to never use this spell before."

Sirius shook his head and he stood up to get some glasses of water after such a heavy conversation and a meal that got them going. He was happy this was turning out much better than yesterday.

"And he probably did not read it properly or used it before he was known to be on the dark side. He might have assumed his loyal followers are aware of it." Sirius handed his submissive a glass of water.

He nodded, "Precisely."

They both took a sip and relaxed a bit. Severus was aware things were changing between them and he wasn't too sure if it was helpful or a good thing. For now, he drinks his water and found himself quite full.

"Do you mind if…I can hear your purring?" Sirius had to risk the chance.

The professor was surprised to see his dominate mate was willing to get more of his purring, despite of the fact it humiliates him, and he knew he would have lost eventually. There were absolutely no portraits or others around. He knew it was safe…and already demanded to make sure he is awake before returning to his quarter.

"Fine…" He muttered.

Sirius soothed the man's neck and the purring begins like a little kitten for attention. The submissive was turning calmer than usual and the animagus was pleased to see the independency has died down better. He slowly leaned in and kissed his mate gently and slowly. The professor was eager to respond and accepted it. His purring stopped and gave an opening.

Sirius pulled his submissive mate onto his lap and found their sparks to liven their hormones to no ends. They were going crazy like typical teenagers they are and getting passionate without a breaking. As expected, the animagus fought to be dominating over his submissive's tongue and allow the flow to settle in.

Once the dominate broke apart, they panted and they stared at each other's eyes without removing their position.

"Please?" Sirius begged.

"Do we have to?" He whimpered, not eager to lose his virginity for the first time in his life.

He gulped, "Please? I-I'll be gentle and slow."

The submissive easily read him and saw no way to stop this. He has a choice, right now to decide what was best, and that grey eyes were begging him. He was waiting for so long and possibly suppressed the heat. Suppressing heat wasn't healthy, especially for an animagus.

"T-t-tomorrow, please?" He whimpers.

Sirius knew he shouldn't have pushed it and let things flow. His arms curled around his mate's waists and tried to be strong about this.

"Alright, tomorrow, but you better not dare to run off or you will live in this quarter until I trust you again, got that?" He warned his mate.

Severus accepted this, but he did not take comfort in the idea of…mating in the other room.

"Good…I'd hate to take away your space. Anyway, I'll walk to you to your quarter and call it a night," He hummed curiously.

Severus nodded and kept quiet. It was a lot to sink in and Sirius held his hand to lead back to the man's quarter. The portrait responded to Severus' password and allowed him in. He walked in and glad to be alone. The professor sat down in his small living room with the fireplace going and his mind raced with a million of questions and thoughts at the moment.

Why would anyone love him? No…why does Sirius wants him specifically? Why did his mate redecorate his quarter? Was it to please him? He noted the room did not have a hint of either Gryffindor or Slytherin. It spoke welcoming and homey. He felt comfortable more than anything and felt a strong knot in his stomach twisting.

Could his nightmare win? That Sirius was manipulating him and pranks him? Yet, he spoke of Albus and that was a strong permission. He can see that his mate has meant to keep his words and given him a future permission. Most of those words came out truthfully and he knew how Sirius lies.

Would Sirius keep his promises? To give him…happiness? Everything he wants? Yet, he did not understand why Sirius was going to this length or doing it all to go this far. A promise to have his own quarter, happiness, and the position he struggled to get for almost eighteen years. No one cared about anything or noticed what he lacked in life. No one has dared to push themselves into his life or wanted to be in his life. Sirius was changing it all around…

But what if others find out? Surely, that Potter brat would talk to his friends and they would talk about it. Others would pick things up little by little and before he knows it, they all know and see him weak. His heart skipped a beat and he dreaded the idea of others finding out. How they would look at him for being a submissive and they could threaten him to get what they want and tell Sirius to make it seem like he did something wrong. Sirius could control and take advantage of him. Weak. All he will ever be is weak; even if his dominate claims, he is powerful.

"Perhaps I should deny him more, gain access to my freedom, and see if there is a loophole for this." He nodded to himself and decided to head to his little library.

He found the book on Animagus and mating, he never thought it would be useful, and decided to read it while he can. He flipped it open and began to read.

_Being a submissive with your Animagus mate, who happens to be the dominate mate. Your dominate should inform you what is expected in this sort of relationship, mating, bonding, and quality time. There are different types of submissive, however, most submissive loses their independency once the dominate made it clear not to threaten their role. Dominate mates are responsible to do what best for their submissive mates._

_For rare submissive mates that still continues to threaten their dominate mate's role may come out differently. However, the dominate mate will be more than likely to put their submissive in place until it is known. There are many methods to place them in their roles, however, each dominate is different. _

_Submissive mates must respect their mate and ask permission. Otherwise, they may be punished, depending on the situation. It is important to say something beforehand or cause some drastic issues or difficulty later in life. _

_For a dominate mate who has an animagus, they will use their form to protect their mate._

Severus froze and recalled what Sirius has said. The man wanted him to be the protector instead. Yet, another thoughts dawned on him…Lily was a submissive mate. He knew that Potter was a stag in his animagus form and he was dominate. It had made sense during the betrayal and the loss of Lily. Potter did not have a single choice…just like Black. Yet, he wondered why Black held off for so long and he could have claimed him years ago. He would have been more…'obedient' per say.

For now, he returned to reading and focus on some form of information.

_Dominate mates are willing to please their mates in any way they can. They only seek to love, care, shelter, and protect for their mates. The difference between an animagus and a veela dominate mates is that Veela tends to keep on a strong and tight leash on their submissive mates. Therefore, it is safe to meet others and social. Others will not be able to claim you after the first acceptance. If they do advance on a submissive mate, it is important to inform the dominate mate immediately to save the trouble with advancing going on. Advancing is threatening the dominate roles and if the current mate loses their position of their submissive, the submissive will be under a room locked down until the whole mating claim is completed. Most submissive mates regret it and wishes to return to their previous mates._

His face felt cold when he learned that others could claim him during the beginning. Now, he saw why Sirius wanted to be sure what he was doing. It made sense with everything that was throwing at him. He was thankful that he does not meet other animagus regularly besides Sirius and rather stay with Sirius.

"Did I-?" Did he want Sirius?

That petrified him the most and decided to forget that at the moment as he reads again.

_Dominate mate must ask permission and/or consent towards sex. They want their submissive to be willing and to enjoy it at much as possible. They hold themselves highly responsibly if they learn they did not give you either of those choices. Submissive mates have the choice to deny it and will not get in trouble._

"Well, that certainly helps…" Severus commented, but his eyes picked up on suppressed heat.

_However, submissive mates cannot push it off for too long. Dominate mates should not suppressed their heat for too long or it would be leading into force bonding. Force bonding will cause the dominate mate to go overboard to restore happiness and trust for their submissive mates. It would normally last for a month to six months, depending how long it was hold off._

Severus clenched the book and turned paler than ever when he learned. He needed to know how badly Sirius could be. He gulped.

"Perhaps talking to him would ease the trouble for me," He stood up and headed over to Sirius' quarter.

He told the portrait man that he wants to see Sirius and the man went to retrieve him. Sirius stopped washing the dishes and blinked at the request of his attention. He dried his hands quickly and headed out of his quarter. Yet, he was surprised to see his submissive coming here on his own term as he smiled.

"Severus, is everything alright?" His eyes met the black iris.

"I have some questions to ask." He held the book up.

Sirius noted it and welcomed him back into his quarter. They headed into the living room and helped themselves on the couch. Severus gulped nervously…he should have finished the book, but the questions and thoughts were bothering him too much.

"H-how long have you suppressed the heat for?" He was straight to the point.

The animagus' brow went up, "Since I was fifteen years old."

Severus' eyes widened and gulped. He found himself worried, yet, unaware he was turning shaky. Sirius did not like the way he responded towards his answer and quickly wrapped his arms around his mate. Sirius cradled him and shushed him a few times here and there.

"Severus, what's wrong?" He hated to see him upset like this.

His head shook, "I-I did not mean to cause to hold you off. The-the book says you would force bond and after that you'd be trying to put extreme happiness and regain trust." He whimpered.

Sirius blinked and looked at his mate. He could see how scared he was and not once chose to blame him otherwise. The animagus cradled his submissive for a little while until he wasn't shaking anymore.

"I think the book might have forgotten to mention something else. When a courting begins, the heat is okay to be suppressing as long it doesn't go for a year limit. However, it would give you more…easy access for other animagus to court you and claim you as theirs. You should not have to worry," He sheepishly smiled, "The before courting is nothing to worry about."

Severus nodded slowly, "Okay…but, doesn't it hurts when you have been suppressing it for so long?" He frowned.

He shrugged, "I don't think so. I was too focused on Remus's werewolf form and then the war. I didn't have time to think about it. Right now, you're the only one who I want on my mind. Yet, I have to wait when you consent it. You said no for today and I will respect that."

The professor nodded, "Good. If you do not mind answering this one…are you going to force me to be in my place?"

Sirius blinked and heard the man's questioning, echoing in his thoughts, and thought about it carefully before he chose to answer. He can see how 'sensitive' the potion master is and he could see why he's his mate.

"Just don't threaten my dominate mate role and it will be fine," He smiled, "I promise not to take advantage of you."

The professor gulped slowly, "I will try not to do that…I fear you'll use methods on me to enforce my submissive role." His black eyes glanced away.

Sirius moved the man's chin to look at him, "I am a man who keeps his words. Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"Yes," He sighed, "If you do mind, I would rather not want others to know I am your submissive mate. I-I do not wish to be seen as a weak man."

Sirius gave him a chastely kiss on the cheek, "Your wish is granted, my submissive. "

The professor's cheeks turned bright red, but he saw things were turning around better than he have expected, and calm down now.

"Thank you," He whispered.

The animagus grinned, "You're welcome. Now, it's really late and you should get to bed. But first, give me that book. I don't want you to be panicking over something to worry about. From now on, if you're curious, you ask me directly. Understood?" He set out his hand for the book.

Severus whimpered and wished to finish the book. Why couldn't he learn more through the book? He did not understand why not or what the issues were. He gave the book willingly and wanted to hang onto that book. He realized he lost the privilege to this book alone, but now, he's forced to ask.

"Is there something the book I cannot know of?" He whimpered, wanting his book back.

Black nodded, "Yes and I don't want you to worry until the times come, alright? You will have it back when that passes." He stately put.

Severus regretted coming here immediately. He should have finished the book first beforehand, instead he went straight here to his dominate mate willingly for answers towards his concern. The professor headed out his mate's quarter and went to his own for the night. His mind was thinking too much of animagus mating and wondered what might be happening during their bonding.

Sirius hated to take the book away, but he knew the man would learn something that might displease his submissive. He did not want pressure to be forced into this and he wanted to be based on love. He held his breath together and figured he'd forget about it sooner once he takes care of the morning business with Albus on a couple of things he has work out on.

* * *

**Next chapter will come out possibly after I post up one chapter of "Savior's Pet" and a few others.**

**So, a knut for your thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, a new chapter!**

**I'm glad you guys are hooked into this. **

**Warning: Lemon (somewhat), cuss**

* * *

The animagus woke up early on a Sunday morning and he was planning for his necessary success of happiness. He hated to be a greater disappointment for others, but he had to do this somehow. He walked over to the headmaster's office after breakfast and set on his bravery mask on.

He entered into the office and saw the man feeding his Phoenix and he expected Sirius to be here already. His eyes twinkled with delight to see the young man and turned his head without disrupting the creature's feeding.

"Hello Sirius, I take it you are expecting now?" He smiled.

Black has no idea how the man knows his plans, but everyone should have at least realize he is an animagus.

"Hey Albus, no. I'm waiting for his consent. Anyway, I'm not here for that." His hands slipped into his pockets.

"Ah, then what can I do for you, my boy?"

Sirius took a deep breath, "A couple of things…one, I want Harry to move in with me and I don't care how long he lives with me! I think he should since I'm the closest he has for a family." He stopped, after that quick no excuse demand.

Albus smiled, "I do not see why not. Voldemort is no longer a threat and Harry does deserve a family he needs. In addition, I do not think the Durselys will be happy to still keep him. Is that all?"

His head shook, "Uh, thank you. Harry will be happy." He smiled, "But, there's something else I'd like to run by you. You see, I think Severus would be a worthy teacher for the DADA position."

The headmaster nodded, "I agree. If Severus wishes to be in the position next year, he should inform me by tomorrow and I will seek out for a potion professor. However, I should warn you that Minerva is planning to retire. She says you brought out excellent memories and lectures during her courses and she wants me to hire you for her position. That includes head of deputy."

Sirius had no idea he would be coming out successfully and he did enjoy teaching from time to time. It made him feel useful for once and something he can fall back onto. His experiences helped students understand the consequences anyway.

He stammered, "Wh-why-what? Erm, does she really have to retire?"

Albus nodded, "Yes, she feels it is time to retire and carry on. I respect her decision, considering the stress she held together for the last century."

Black thought back and realized how much everyone has been through because of Voldemort. No one has settled in so easy for their lives unless they weren't a part of this country.

"Uh, I guess I'll take the position. I just need her lessons she kept together so I know what she usually lectures with." He simply pointed out.

"I will inform her that before she does. At least she knows someone is taking her place and trusts you."

Sirius mentally muttered why, though, she gave him little trust in her classroom and never commented about his teaching as much. Was she worried that he was the same student she met or hoped to find someone who has matured enough to teach? He was rather honored to see she wants him for the position and that might help more.

"Sirius, how is Severus? How is he doing?" Albus wondered.

The grey eyes met the blue eyes, "Um, he's okay for the moment. You know how stubborn he is and doesn't like to be seen as weak. I'm trying to get him comfortable with me, but he refuses to allow it." He huffed and shook his head.

The headmaster nodded, "Be patience. He is not used to being loved and you should continue with that. Has he at least accepted the first bond?"

Sirius crossed his arms, "He is stubborn for his independency, but I was surprised he came to my quarter willingly." He sighed, "He was…afraid of the force bond because of my heat suppression."

"I assumed," His brow rose, "You calmed him down with words, correct?"

Sirius sat down in his chair, "Yes, I told him that only happens after a year of courting begins. He knows I have to wait for his consent, but…" His eyes looked away.

The headmaster grinned and understood where this was going. He knew how they both longed for, yet, the potion master chose to be stubborn.

"Patience, he will come around when he is ready. Did he say a certain time?"

"Well, yesterday he wanted it to be for today."

Albus' eyes twinkled, "Then, use the entire day to distract him and make him comfortable. I suggest the muggle world would be full of…surprises. Have you been to America? I heard they have a…huge store that has all the stores in them. I even heard they have a moving picture show. They have beautiful falls as well and some other sightseeing. Allow him to forget and relax to be around you for the day. It is early today." He suggested.

Sirius stared at the man who has gone mad, yet, he knew the time differences were a big issue. However, he got the whole point on what the man was going on this. He nodded accepted the advice and that was to relax Severus. He refused to give up on how far he has gotten and willing to make this success.

"That may help me out a bit." He smiled.

Dumbledore was pleased, "Excellent. I hope both news will be good for others."

Black agreed and he decided to head out to the Gryffindor's dormitory. He already knew the password when he first came here and he doubted anyone should have to worry about a thing with him. He sniffed the boy out and went up a few stairs to locate him. It took a few minutes, but he wasn't complaining.

Sirius knocked on the door and heard a couple of boys chatting about who it could be at his dead-end hours. He was greeted by the red hair and he was confused.

"Sirius? Are you kidding me? I thought you're a noon kind of a person? It's Sunday! Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He frowned.

He patted the kid's head, "As if I was a teenager, yes. However, I am here for my godson. I assume he is here?"

Ron nodded and yawned as he led the way in, "He's right over here. I'm going back to bed."

The Weasely slipped under the cover and fallen back to sleep within an instant. Harry stretched and smiled at his godfather. He did not expect the man to be here at all.

"Sirius, what are you doing here so early? I know it's Sunday."

Black chuckled at his godson, "I know, kiddo. I wanted to let you know that Dumbledore saw no reason to send you back to them. He thinks it's alright you'd come live with me."

Harry grinned, "Really?" He gulped lightly, hoping this wasn't some…fairy tale to hear.

He nodded, "Yup, you're living with me from now on."

"And what about Professor Snape? Is he going to live with you?"

Sirius tensed up and realized he had forgotten about that minor part. He bitten his lips and realized that was a bit…unplanned for. He was too preoccupied to keep his submissive mate calm as much as possible.

"Er, possibly yes, but I don't want to make him run off."

The savior nodded, "True, he doesn't seem to trust most people anyway. But, the good news is that we're getting a new and temporarily DADA until we have a new one next semester! That crazy woman thought I was making things up and telling lies." His head shook.

Sirius chuckled, "Yeah, she is crazy for a witch. I'm glad she's kicked out for not seeing it differently.

Harry chuckled and he relaxed a bit to know he wasn't going back to that awful relative of his. He was glad he was free of the war and gets to be a kid now. He wasn't too sure what to do with his own life now. For some reasons, he wasn't certain what to expect for the rest of his years at Hogwarts. It has been a while to have less to worry other than surviving. He refused to know what was going on with others after finding out Dumbledore and him defeated Voldemort for once and all.

Sirius patted the kid and decided to head out the dormitory for the day. He chose to head out and seek for his submissive. If the relax Severus for the day before tonight shows up works, he swore to repay Dumbledore back huge time. At least, he knows it would work out just well.

He headed to the Slytherin side of Hogwarts and he stood in front of Severus' quarter. He told the lady portrait to let the man knows he is here and he waited for a while. The animagus has no idea what to expect, but he had to do it in a reasonable way. The potion master finally came out and saw his dominate mate. He knew they never stated time for their 'moment' and he wasn't ready. His arms are crossed to prove his point for not wishing to be up this early right now.

"What?" He did not bother to greet.

Sirius frowned, "Gee, no hello?" He shrugged, "A couple of things. Dumbledore says you can have the position for the new starting year and all you have to do is ask him tomorrow." He grinned.

Severus was shocked…he was seeing how serious this man is going to make him happy as much as possible. To please him into the whole acceptance of everything. He felt terrible and no one has ever done this for him.

"Thank you," He whispered.

Sirius came closer to wrap his arms around his mate, "You're welcome. Now, I'd like to take you to places and have some fun."

Severus knew it. He wasn't going to push it and the fear of being forced bond into this. He was too shaken by the idea and Sirius noticed. His head shook.

"Shh, I was thinking we could go for a walk in a park. Go for some sightseeing, hear the orchestra band, and have a nice lunch and dinner." These words soothed his submissive much better than he expected.

"I-I…" Severus wasn't comfortable with everything, "…a walk is just fine."

"Are you sure? We can still do some other kinds of fun besides the stuff I pulled out."

The submissive nodded anyway, "A walk…is…" He gulped, "Nice. It's not anything to expect from."

Sirius respected his mate's decision and apparate to a park. It was night hours, the stars brightly welcomed them, and rarely anyone around. Severus sensed the idea somewhere else far and waited for his mate to tell him.

"I figured America wouldn't be an issue." Sirius smiled lightly, "Is that alright? You said a walk is fine."

Severus quietly nodded, "Yes…but we could have simply gone in the Forbidden Forest to walk."

The animagus snorted, "And get ourselves killed? No thank you. I rather like the opening better." He stopped hugging his submissive and held his hand firmly, "It's a large park, and I'm not sure how long you'd like to walk for."

Professor Snape chose to be quiet and allowed his dominate mate to start walking. He was able to view his entire surrounding and noted the surrounding was simple, no one in the sleeping city, and the stars shined to keep the lights in the dark of the night. It quiet and nothing much to speak other than its peace. The time seems as if it does not exist in this place. The moon was hardly in sight, yet, Severus was aware of the Full Moon phases. The stars alone were beautiful to look and read on.

Sirius chose to seal his lips for a little while and enjoyed holding his submissive nearby. There wasn't a fight or a word among the two and their feet did not rush them anywhere. The park has a long trail to follow along, the gardens stood out in its blooming, and birds softly chirping. The place was rather more magical than the wizard world can provide. The nature's magic brought out its beauty, calamity, and tranquility.

The walk kept it all together in their time and lessened the tension in the Slytherin. His head ended up leaning towards the Gryffindor's shoulder. For not once, the animagus was rather glad he mentioned the idea and it is a very delicate situation. He knew this man hated anyone who is friend with James. He wanted to kick James' arse for touching, hurting, and messing around with his submissive all those years. He regretted it and he did not know any better.

Severus realized they have not talked for nearly an hour and he felt ashamed. Should he be expected to talk to him or wait for dominate mate to be the starter conversation? He never thought anyone would be willing to be so quiet during this…'date' or courting.

"Do you mind we do this more often on the weekend?"

Sirius smiled, "Of course not. As long you're willing, we can do this anytime. Um, I'm not sure to ask you this…"

The black eyes blinked, "I thought submissive are the only ones supposed to ask their mate?"

Sirius chuckled, "I don't really care about what the book says. I want to keep things as they are supposed to be…somewhat. I was wondering," He took a deep breath, "If you move in my home for the summer?"

Severus was frowning at the idea, but he knew better to be a part from his mate. He wasn't too sure what would happen, but he knew Sirius would find a way or another.

"I guess I do not see an issue…will I have a room of my own?"

Sirius nodded, "Yes. Harry will be living with me as well, will you still be okay with that?"

"He's going to make fun of me, isn't he?" Severus frowned.

The brows united, "No. He thought you deserve someone to love you. You know he isn't anything like his father. I see more of his mother and his grandfather in him."

"Oh." Professor was shocked.

He recalled the times he met the grandfather before he passed away. That man forced James to apologize to Severus during their fourth years and once again in sixth year. By the time they graduated, the elder man gave him a gift that made him to say thank you. Severus heard he passed away when Lily found out she was pregnant. Ever since, Severus held the gift close to chest to remind himself that only James will apologize because of his grandfather.

Now, he wished to please his dominate mate. How? He barely do this for anyone before and rather worked things out for the best.

"Wi…will it hurt?"

Sirius blinked, "What? Hurt? Severus, I won't hurt you at all. If I did, I would kill myself to free you."

The potion master shook his head, "If I consent it, will it hurt?"

"Oh," He smiled, "No. I want you to feel pleasure and good. Right now, I say let's finish this walk."

Severus was pleased for his words and found it more the reasons to please him back. He kept walking along with his mate and allowing his mind to forget it. Sirius was glad to see some progress, but he refused to rush it to make him nervous.

The rest of the walk made the night seems like a heaven on Earth. They did not plan on taking up a long walk, but they enjoyed themselves.

By the time they found themselves in a full circle, Sirius apparate them back to their Hogwarts home. He released the man's hand and headed into the kitchen.

"I made it ahead of time and had a couple of the house elves make sure they're put in before we'd return. I hope you do not mind some spicy breast chicken and good rice." Sirius commented.

Severus shrugged and sat down on the couch, "I don't mind…but at least you informed me. Do you mind I have some tea?"

"I'll bring some over. Do not worry about lifting up a finger of yours."

The professor was not sure how to respond to this. Most of the time, he helped himself for tea and yet, Sirius is doing this for him. He wasn't used to it and trying to accept this future role. He did not sleep much due to curiosity playing through his mind during the night and wondered what could Sirius not wanting to allow him to know about. What could the animagus be so worried about him finding out this time?

He mentally shoved that aside and had a quiet dinner with Sirius.

…

The aching, the passionate flowing along strongly, and bringing in so much together. The sweats dripped off their faces and the yelling sure brought out the excitement.

The mess was all over the bed with unknown cum on both men. Severus panted and cuss his lungs out with his dominate mate's name. Sirius kept thrusting into him at his submissive's command without a stop and giving him everything he wanted.

"Fuck harder!" Severus hissed.

Sirius gripped the man's naval, "I'm-I'm-I'm gon-gonna come!"

Sirius was on top of his sexy submissive and thrusting into his tight arse. He picked up the pace to get that spot that got the man going more and desperately putting in so much. The cum has burst so much as if it's endless and Severus awed the warm feeling inside of himself. His face was bright red as his ears. Sirius pulled out and plopped down on the large bed. He pulled his submissive mate into his arms to be happier than ever.

"Mine." Black has declared, "Now, don't leave me until I say so."

The professor rolled his eyes, but relaxed for a while. He never felt so good until Sirius gave him all the love. It was more than he expected and regretted not doing it the night before. Honestly, it wasn't something that he experienced for the first time in his life. Sirius kept his words to be gentle and listen to him during the entire thing. He promised to make it enjoyable and pleasurable for the both of them.

Perhaps his silly worriedness shouldn't have interfered and went along with it. Would he be willing to be with Sirius or would he be most displeased with the relationship? He was uncertain and wished Lily could have explained things to him. That would have saved the trouble.

For now, he waits for his book to return to learn other things to expect. Sirius doesn't want him to the leave the bed until he's given permission. So, how can he locate the book here? That was his next mission so he can do this properly for dominate mate.

* * *

**Next chapter, possibly tomorrow. **

**A knut for thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I found a motivating song and that's "You're gonna me when I'm gone" by Lulu and the Lampshades. If you know the cup game, you'll know this song to go with it. xD It's been addicting to listen to this.**

**So, here's more to read...**

**Warning: Violence, cuss, slight rape**

* * *

Sirius traced his fingers on the man's stomach abs and admired his body. The professor is sleeping, unaware of what was going on, and not realizing the greatest process happening right now. He leaned in to kiss the abs and gotten a faint moaned from his submissive. He was slowly waking up from his dream.

Thoughts were processing down little by little until Severus clung onto his mate to cover his privacy in such red cheeks exposed on him. Sirius chuckled and tried to make him uncurled up.

"Do not worry, no one will see you like this. Only I can," He leaned in to kiss his temple, "How's your sleep?"

The Slytherin huffed, "Not myself?"

"Well, that doesn't count. Now, we both have classes to teach in a couple of hours and we should eat with our students."

Severus whimpered, "I do not want to put up with those prats."

Sirius patted his Slytherin, "I know, but it's almost over. They will be going back home less than a week and it is their exam week."

"Obviously, you have not realized what teachers have to put up with during the stressful students, especially the Ravenclaw." Severus snide toned towards the prats.

The animagus rolled his eyes, "Just get your arse out of bed and go to the Great Hall with others. And forget about the book." He thought to mention.

Severus pulled away and looked at the man. He was sure that his mind was blocked. He chose not to comment and he's still determined to make it happen anyway. He got out of bed, gathered his clothes as he put them on. He headed out to the great hall and observed his surrounding nonetheless. The students hardly noticed anything due to their studying for their exams today and eating to be provided with full energy for their busy scheduled week.

He walked up to the table and about to turn left as his usual seat would be located. Yet, something has changed. He was aware of the former DADA was fired for placing harms on Harry and other students.

"Hm, a submissive mate," A new voice spoke has caught Severus attention by turning around to see who spoke, "Ah! A stubborn one. I like that." This man stood in front of Severus.

He had lighter brown hair, yet, flat. His blue eyes were bright. He appeared to be in his late twenties, wore professionally in reasonable green and brown robe, and a few inches taller than the potion professor. Severus stepped back for a space between them.

"If you wish to be fooling me, I suggest you do not." He hissed.

The man chuckled, "I see you do not know your place. My, my, your mate should have not left you alone." He smirked, "That leaves you open for me."

Severus tensed up his muscles, not daring to allow any advancing to happen, and felt too forward with this young man. He did not understand why a new animagus is trying to claim him.

"Now, come here and let's get you under my wing. I should be able to protect you better." The man kindly smirked.

The professor couldn't go against his words and felt his feet moved on the command. The new professor held him almost like a baby. Severus whimpered softly, afraid to what may happen next, and none of the other professors were here. Just a few students, but this exposed what he really is and that's weak.

"Good little submissive, aren't you?" The man said.

The potion master was desperate to break free, but he couldn't. He knew the risk, but he drawn his conclusion that this man is hired for a temporarily DADA professor. However, he has never met this person or known the replacement was quick.

"I-I am not!" Severus managed to stand his ground, "I-I will not be yours."

He felt the hand patted his back, "You will be mine and you will behave right now."

Severus scowled at the man. He hated to be forced like this and grew scared when he's being scolded at by a complete stranger. He could not win this time and whimpered to show his defeat. In his mind, he wanted his dominate mate and not this man.

"Siri-sirius!" He finally picked up the man's name.

A growling appeared out of nowhere, being aggressive, and the man turned his head to see the black dog. He recognized an animagus anywhere and released Severus immediately. Padfoot transformed to his human form as Sirius and he glared harshly at the enemy.

"What the hell are you thinking? Why are you touching my mate?" He growled.

The new professor scoffed, "Obviously you did not keep him safe nor taught him in his place, so you failed. I should do this for him."

Sirius leaned in towards the guest and poked his chest, "You come near him again and I will crucio your arse! I don't need anyone but Severus to tell me how to handle him! He's perfectly capable of defending himself!" He violently growled, "I won't even care if I decide to let him use you as his target practice or as a slave!"

The young professor did not take the warning to personally, but he nodded as he heard the message. Severus kept himself distance from an unwanted dominate mate. He can see Black's threat was only to keep in his role stand strong. Black wasn't pleased to see a competition of another animagus in the area.

"He will be my submissive and he will not want you anymore." He scoffed.

Sirius grabbed the man's shirt, "What's your name?"

"I am Professor Gregory Talon."

Sirius growled, "Listen up, Gregory, I don't care who you are or what you're doing. Stay away from Severus or you'll have another thing coming!" He jerked him away.

Gregory fell onto his face and glared back at the enemy. He knew it would not be easy, but he wanted Severus at the most.

"You will lose! He's mine!" Gregory stood up and walked out the great hall.

Sirius watched him leave and pulled his submissive close to him. He knew this wasn't a good sign and he was rather glad his submissive called him immediately.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm hoping that won't happen, but I will make sure he isn't near you. You did the right thing and I'm proud you, Severus." Sirius cradled him.

Severus whimpered and buried his face into his mate's chest, "I-I did not want to be his mate. I-I shouldn't have stalled any longer to call you." He frowned.

He soothed his mate, "You still called me during the advancing of his, but now, I'm worried." His grey eyes looked back to see if Gregory would plan a sneak attack, "So, have your wand on and if he comes near you within ten feet, hex or curse him."

Severus nodded, "Will it be okay I call you if I feel unable to do so?"

"Yes, and I do not care when or where. I will be there." He patted the man's head.

Severus pulled himself away and looked around. There were only fifteen students and none of them noticed a thing that had went on. He was relieved to see no one knows anything and they would not see their professor weak.

"Alright. We'll have to get into the rest of the bonding before Gregory can claim you completely."

His submissive frowned, "So in another word, I have to complete the bond with you?"

Sirius patted his shoulder, "It's only the marriage bond that can verify this."

Now, he was rather sees why. He was not ready and shook his head quickly. Sirius sheepishly smiled and realized he'll have to protect him at his best effort.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't do it right away. As long he does not attempt to get your first bond, we shouldn't have to worry." He ensured him that.

The professor breathed, "Good. I am…not ready. I will help myself to eat now."

Sirius nodded and they went to their assigned seats. Others began to show up, the tables filled up with everyone here, and settling into their morning routine. It was less quiet than last week due to exams. Albus looked at his students and staff members before beginning anything else.

"Attention everyone! As you all heard that Umbridge is no longer with us. Therefore, we have a temporarily professor assisting us until your last days here. Please welcome Professor Gregory Talon!" He gestured towards his right, down four seats away or two seats away from Severus.

Gregory stood up and waved kindly. Sirius watched carefully, wishing to be next to his mate, and Severus observed his students, avoiding any attention focusing towards the new animagus. The rest of the school clapped to welcome him and just remained quiet. No one wanted to know what might be happening this time, so they chose to avoid the consequences of jinxing of a reasonable professor for once. No one wanted to know if the curse were lifted for the DADA.

Albus allowed the student to return to their breakfast and studying, but Professor Talon was uncertain of the students' reaction. He didn't understand, but he didn't care after a few moments. He knew he's responsible to have the exams dealt properly and among other things.

Severus finished his breakfast early and headed to his classroom before the others. He needed to gather the written tests beforehand-

"Tsk, he shouldn't really leave you alone. What an improper animagus!" Gregory walked in to help himself.

Severus slipped out his wand, "Leave." He hissed.

"Wand away right now, Severus. I demand you to behave and do as you're told!" He insisted.

Severus couldn't do that, but the request made it harder to resist. His wand was forced to be put away and he hated his weak position. His students would come here early for their exams and he knew that too well.

"Good submissive. Now, I can tell you're already taken and all. However, I can still have a chance. I'm surprised you're alone without him around you. He isn't a proper animagus to care for you and he fails." Gregory smirked away, knowing the rules at the back of his hands.

Severus refused to see things the traditional ways and he wondered why it was such a big deal.

"I will not be your submissive mate and I am already belonged to Sirius. I d-"

"-Do not say it." He commanded.

Severus huffed and glared at the man. He was down to his last chance for his safety.

"Sirius!" Severus looked around to find his mate anywhere, who has yet to apparate in as Black.

Black growled at the advancer, "What did I say, Gregory?" His teeth gritted.

"I do not care! Severus is mine!"

The older animagus clenched the brown hair, "You're only five years old of an animagus and I have been an animagus for almost twenty-one years. What is the rule for the Animagus code?" He yanked the man's hair a bit.

Talon grunted, "Not as long you are doing things the proper way!"

"I am!" He threw the man up against the wall and pinned him down, "I already claimed my dominate over him. I already told him what he can and cannot do. I already have his consent twice! He's mine!"

Severus observed the men fighting over him, yet, he feared to be placed with the wrong person. The book did state about regret with not being with the original mate and he only wants Sirius. No one shall have him. Right now, he's somewhat at risk.

"You are supposed to be with your submissive at all time. You are supposed to be the one protecting him. Besides, you need to be bind to him for the bond to be complete."

Black rolled his eyes, "Obviously, you missed the biggest rule. As a dominate mate, it is our duty to keep our submissive mate happy at all cost." He grinned, "You don't even know a damn answer to his favorite food, book, spell, color, and other things. What makes you think you can have my Severus?"

His blue eyes narrowed at him, "That is what courtship for. The only problem there is that you're in the way. He needs to know he cannot be dominate!"

Sirius sees this young man as a threat and he decided to do something about it. His eyes checked on his submissive and he sees him watching them. He knew something about his mate more than others did and that's defending for himself.

"Severus, did he take your rights away to use your wand to protect yourself?"

"Yes," Severus frowned, "I tried, but he told me what to do."

Sirius smirked, "Well, you can take it out and do what you planned on. Let's show him how…powerful you are."

The professor potion was pleased and drew his wand out. He announced one of the horrifying spells that shocks Talon in so much pain, yet, not as one of the unforgivable curses. Gregory screamed and tried to demand him to stop, but Sirius was able to cancel that ahead of time. There was no way Black wanted a competitor for his mate and he cares deeply enough to deal with the mess. He refused to treat him unequaled or weaker than who they are.

Once the spell was casted, Severus returned his wand away and watched the young animagus panting from his suffering consequences. Sirius chuckled to see the pathetic man could not handle a simple spell. They were used to pain because of the war, Voldemort, dementors, and curses for so long. They merely laughed at Gregory who thought this was the worst pain he has ever been in.

"Now, get to your arse out! I will tell Dumbledore about you making Severus miserable and he'll punish you for going this far!"

His blue eyes widened, "But the students need their exams!"

The grey eyes rolled, "I think potion, transfiguration, ancient runes, and history of magic are the only courses the students need to worry for exams. No one really takes the DADA exams any seriously. Now, get out!"

Gregory's eyes lurked over to the submissive and refused to suffer another consequence of pain. He picked up his feet and rushed out. However, he knew this would not be the last time! Sirius sighed and shook his head ridiculously for today. Sirius turned around and pulled his submissive into his arms.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Sirius read into the man's black eyes.

The professor shook his head, "No, just demands. He's almost bad as Potter. Insufferable prat, I refused to be his mate."

Sirius chuckled, "Good. I don't trust Gregory and the way he treats you. Now, if he shows up, use the spell immediately and call me in afterward. You are always my first priority."

Severus blushed, "Th-thank you."

"Anytime, Severus. For now, I'll stay and come here a minute before this class end. I don't trust Gregory and he seems to pick up quick from his mistake."

Severus sighed and this wasn't what he wanted to face with, but he somehow has to anyway. Sirius released him and the potion master went onto what he's doing originally before interruption. Sirius hid himself from the public, yet, his submissive knew where he's going to be. The students were slowly showing up early. Some would be questioning each other to help stay focus, some were rereading their notes without needing to look up, and some just showed up chanting to themselves. The rest chose to show up and take the exams as it is. Severus knew the routine and noticed the bell rang by the time he got his papers together.

Sirius knew he wasn't needed much by Minerva and he headed straight to the headmaster's office. He does not take anything lightly with threats and Severus is his! No one takes him without his permission! He was able to march right in without anyone stopping him and managed his way to see the headmaster.

"Ah, need more advice for Severus?" Albus commented.

Black shook his head, "No, I've got a major problem and that prick is messing trying to claim my submissive!" His teeth gritted.

The powerful wizard stared at the student, "Who is trying to claim him? Is he a veela or an animagus?"

"A five year old animagus! You hired him for a temp!"

Albus frowned, "Gregory shouldn't be able to want Severus. Has he threatened either of you?"

"He threatened both of us! He demanded a couple of things with Severus and telling me-"

"-DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! Severus wants me!" Talon's voice interrupted, bursting into the office as if he has such nerves to come around.

Sirius glared and wondered if this man was for real. Albus was startled by this and did not know what to expect this time.

"Severus wants me and not this man here! He said so himself!" He gestured towards Black.

The elder animagus scowled at him, "He called me twice! Severus does not like it when you tell him what to do, especially taking his defense away!"

Dumbledore glowered at the new member, "Gregory, did you tell Severus Snape to put his wand away?" He was not pleased.

Talon was taken by vicious tone and it does not take much to scare him. He was beginning to know where his place is.

"I-he was going to attack me!"

Sirius scoffed, "That's because he doesn't want you near him! I gave him permission to either defend himself or call me."

"I demand a trial to who gets Severus Snape as their submissive mate!"

Sirius frowned, "You cannot do that if we are getting married next week!"

"He doesn't smell like he has been proposed. All I smell is that you got two bonds. I can still compete!"

Albus displeased about this course of action going on and he knew the outcomes. He slammed his hands and rose up immediately to break the two up. The animagus men glanced at their boss to see what gotten him upset.

"Gregory Talon, if I hear you threaten either of them during this week. I will be sure no one will hire you on the school ground. Only Severus will come to you if he wants a new mate. However, he feels comfortable and trusts Sirius alone. I suggest you leave both of them alone or you will suffer the consequences. I take it that you're still twitched up by Severus' spell?"

Talon grew paler when the man knew already beforehand and nodded willingly to avoid his risk. He walked out with frighten fears and placed his tails between his legs. Sirius smirked to see he has people on his side, well, just Albus.

"Thanks. The trials are awful and I can't have my pregnant submissive go through that."

Albus' eyes twinkled, "You may need to do the binding bond soon. Explain to him that it will protect him from Gregory Talon. If you need a priest, I would be happy to do so."

A happy smile appeared, "Great. I hate to mess-"

He sensed something was very wrong and he didn't like that at all. He was too shaken up and Albus saw the reaction.

"What's wrong, my dear boy?" He frowned.

"Severus…is in trouble. In his classroom, I have to go quickly!" His feet moved, "Dang it! The room next to it!" He seethed, "Talon is going to be tailless by the time I get to him!" He hissed.

Black apparate over to the location and found his submissive naked with the competitor enemy. The man was trying to suck the member off his mate and this wasn't good. This means they were equaled to have him. The professor was too shaken of being in controlled by someone who is claiming for his submissive mate. Black transformed to Padfoot and attacked the enemy within a second. He growled bitten onto the neck of Talon's. Gregory tried to push him away, yet, failed to do so.

Albus arrived to the room and he spotted his staff member. He accico'ed a large blanket and wrapped it around Severus. Severus curled up to the elder for his protection and found himself uncertain. He was confused who is really his dominate mate and saw both of them fighting for him.

"He belongs to me! I will bind him to me permanently and you will never have him again!" Gregory struggled to get those words out, while trying to defend himself.

Severus heard it so much, he was too afraid of regretting not sticking around with Sirius, and that he would never be treated the way he wanted to be treated.

Sirius growled at his enemy, not caring about his words, and bitten him viciously to the point Gregory loses his strength to fight. It did not take too long, yet, felt like it had went on for hours. Albus witnessed the entire thing and guarded Severus at his best effort.

Padfoot transfigured to Black, "If you do that again, I will rip off all your damn limbs off, including the disguising thing of yours!" He kicked the man's stomach.

Gregory groaned and Black rushed over to his submissive mate. He hugged onto him and Albus backed away.

"Perhaps we should do this now before Gregory can continue." Albus pointed out.

Professor Snape glanced up to the headmaster, "W-wh-what?"

The headmaster sighed, "I have to bind you both. This way, Gregory does not continue to take advantage of you. I need him for the week, but he will not be able to continue this anymore. I'm sorry, Severus. I will do anything in return for you."

His head shook, panicking at the idea of marriage, and Sirius quickly placed his hand on his mate's neck to calm him down. It worked and he started purring. The headmaster has no idea what to expect, but he knew he's helping them to ease the trouble immediately. Animagus society is very competitive and they will not take anything lightly towards their submissive mates. He knew that well, but it's depending on the situation of the submissive. Right now, this was to protect his students.

* * *

**A knut for your thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize for the hold and a lot had happened on campus and dorm. I wanted to take a break from stress and all, but now I'm getting back into routine. However, I am posting one chapter per story - I have other stories I'd like to catch up to as well. So, therefore, please be patience when I post the next chapter. I cannot promise another one for the next day, but the ideas are always remain the same in my head.**

**To make it up for you all, this one is a super long one. It is about 17 pages long - and that is rare to gather from me. So, please enjoy and have fun~**

* * *

Sirius made sure Severus was tightly wrapped up in the blanket before the last bond to begin. Albus was reviewing the words in his mind and having the marriage papers set to go. Gregory passed out during the attack, so they were still safe anyway. Right now, the potion master was not thrilled on marriage right now. Sirius had to show him there would be no regrets.

"Severus, nothing is going to change other than you are officially mine. We just want you to be out of reach for others who may try to claim you. Gregory poses a threat to the both of us and you know I am not going to be like him. Do you trust me to care for you?"

He whimpered and stared at his dominate. He knew he did not have a choice, but can he believe his mate? His eyes closed and saw everything Sirius did for him until last night.

"Will…I still be able to do what I want? Will no one find out but us? If another animagus comes, will their command be easy to control me?" He whispered.

Sirius pulled him into his arms, "Yes, you can still do as you want. No one will know but us. As for other animagi, they will not because you're bind to me. You will be only to listen to me and they will not have any control." He snuggled him, "If Gregory tried when he wakes up, you will be able to resist him easier."

The professor breathed and saw it as it fits. He saw no reasons to go against this, but he does not understand why Sirius would want marriage or the purpose of it.

"Fine. Will I have my quarter still?"

"Yes, but you will be with me for a week. You won't be able to leave the bed until a week is over, but I will be with you."

His brows united, "Why I cannot leave the bed for a week?"

Sirius sighed, "Pretty much the basic standard, you know your place as a submissive mate and who is in charge. It only needs to last a week to make it work and if it fails, then you are easily still available for other animagus and I won't win by then."

Severus gulped and understood where this was going. He knew this was the only way to wore off the competitors and keep himself safe at the most possible.

"I supposed, but who will-"

"Professor Slughorn will fill in for your exams. For now, it's best to get this going. Are we both ready now?"

They nodded, not wasting time on this, and Albus began the short ceremony. He was bringing the two men together as one, and stating out they should love, cherish, care, and shelter each other for one another. Severus and Sirius spoke their vows and promises in their turn and Albus brought them together by magic and confirmation.

Sirius kissed Severus gently and his submissive responded back. Once they finished the kiss, Albus gave them a sheet to sign as they sign it. They signed it and received a magic copy. Until it dawned on Sirius and couldn't believe it himself.

"Talon cloned himself!" His head shook, "There's no way he could have gotten to Severus in a minute and controlled everything. How long were you with him?" He looked at his submissive.

"About ten minutes."

Sirius turned pale and caught his submissive into his arms, "You're not leaving the bed until I say it's okay."

Albus stepped back slowly and realized the last bond was in process at work. He coughed to gain their attention gently.

"I will file the paper at the ministry. I will inform others and make sure Harry stays here. He will stay in my guest room until you retrieve him. Feel free to call Winky for your needs." Albus walked away, without needing to stay any longer.

"Now, let's get you bed and you need sleep." He insisted.

Severus never thought this was to be expected. He was being carried and apparate to Sirius' quarter. Black has set his mate down on the bed and went to close the door. He locked it up, but that wasn't only he needed to do.

"If you move out of the bed without my permission, I will bind you to the bed without your permission. Just make it easy for the both of us and that's leave the independent behind. No one will know anything or find out. If you try to attempt any of your independence during from the beginning to the end," He took a deep breath, "I will punish you. You may not like it, but be warn."

Severus never saw a serious side of his mate before, but he was pleased to be told about this ahead of time.

"What of the bathroom?"

"Your bladder will be suppressed during the week, so this way, you will not be able to go at all until the eighth day arrives."

Severus nodded, "I see…"

Sirius crawled into bed with the shoes kicked off, "Now sleep, we will need to do some things and it will take up a lot of your energy."

Severus nodded and followed along for now. He knew it would have been a command, but it eased him to know that Gregory will not have a hold of him. He wondered what would happen to him. For now, his eyes shield his sights and drifted his thoughts elsewhere.

Sirius watched his mate falls asleep willingly and he transfigured to Padfoot. He snuggled up with his submissive and rested his head on the stomach. He sensed the baby is safe and healthy. The best part of being an animagus is having an animal instinct to know the baby is there and it's beautiful to sense. He wants to protect both of them at all cost.

…

A whimper escaped the man's mouth and he tried to get out of this, but he knew he couldn't leave the bed.

"Sirius, please…I do not need a bath from you." He whimpered.

Padfoot looked up at him and gave him a simple look. He was not going to back down and licks his submissive's face. He did warn his mate before he did this and Severus couldn't deny this. He transfigured to his Black form and shook his head.

"You needed a bath anyway. I'm done for a couple of hours."

Severus frowned, "A normal bath would be fine. This is not what I had in mind."

The dominate mate chuckled, "All submissive has to get marked by the bath. You're supposed to relax and shouldn't have to squirm out of this." He shrugged, "Now, lay down on your stomach. I need to inspect everything on you." He insisted.

The whimper returned and grew embarrassed when he could not have a piece of clothes on him. He could not even cover himself with the bed material since Sirius forbids it since he woke up. He rolled onto his stomach and felt the man's hand feeling his body thoroughly. The growl spoke up caused the professor to flinch, unaware why he's mad, and waited.

"Did he hurt you?" He growled.

He whimpered loudly, "Y-ye-yes, w-when he grabbed and ripped my robes off. H-he pulled me down and pinned me down to the floor to do as he pleases."

The growl increased, "That bastard! He's going to pay for that!"

The whimper increased loudly as Sirius growling. However, the growling eased up a bit when he realizes his mate knows where his place is. He leaned in and kisses his back to heal him. He knew that as a dominate animagus can heal their mate by wet kisses against the injury. However, it only works on external injuries and it wouldn't work with internal injuries.

"I am glad he didn't hurt you any further than that. Are you feeling any pain?"

Severus shook his head, "No…you already removed them when you kissed the back scratches." He knew he could not lie.

Sirius sighed, "At least nothing is severe." He saw the shivering of his mate, "Alright, you can have your blanket now and you need to be in my arms."

Potion master was pleased and grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed. He wrapped it around himself and did as he was told. He curled up to his mate and waited to see what may happen next.

"Now, remember our second bond?" He asked.

Severus nodded, "Yes, why?"

Sirius looked into his mate's eyes, "You are a submissive mate and as for your role, one of them is to bear all children."

His black eyes widened and shook his head. He wasn't ready! He does not like children, let alone those students, and Sirius held him tightly.

"N-n-no, I-I cannot be now! P-pl-please! Some time," He whimpered, "I-I do not wish to have children now."

Sirius kissed his temple, "It's too late. You're carrying one."

"B-but-but, I cannot be!"

This wasn't something Sirius had to expected this and he knew it would not be easy.

"What's wrong with babies? Don't you want a family too?" Sirius' brows united.

Severus blinked, "I…don't think I'm capable of doing this…parenting."

The animagus chuckled, "Everyone thinks of that, but really, you'll be natural at it. When we go to Grimmauld place, we can babied Harry to practice and I'm sure he won't mind."

The submissive blinked once more, "You believe I can care for your baby?"

"_Our_ baby and yes. Be glad you know, most dominate mates don't tell their submissive mate until their mate begins to question their body's behavior and all. They do not find out until three or four months later. I chose to tell you within the week, so you can enjoy it and appreciate it."

"Y-you want me to enjoy this?" His head picked up at his mate.

Sirius smiled, "Yes, so you can tell our baby all the things you went through." His fingers brushed through the man's long hair.

The black eyes bored at the man's face, trying to catch something when there was nothing to pick up from, and then, stared down at his stomach. His mind tried to imagine the large bump and tried to wrap the idea around it. He knew this was the truth…it was common for wizards to carry like female. There wasn't too much concern other than caring for himself and stay out of harms. He could understand why Sirius did not protest towards changing job position. He sees why Albus allowed it this time.

Then, it hits him. This was a way to please his mate and Severus did not think of much. He understood why Sirius took the book away. It wasn't about the marriage, it was learning what happens if the second bond was unprotected, and the chances of being pregnant. Severus would have easily denied Sirius each time and might prevent pregnancy.

"Will it pleases you if I…want the baby?" He gulped.

A soft smile appeared, "Severus, you already pleased me from day one all the way to the end of our lives."

He frowned, "But, how can I please you right?"

The animagus' fingers brushed against his mate's cheeks, "By accepting and trusting me. I know how stubborn you are about being independent, but you can always trust me."

Severus nodded, but he feels like he should. The potion master has no idea what to do other than accept Sirius as his mate. He refused to be anyone else's submissive. Especially towards Gregory, he did not like being forced into something and that man did not have much trust to give anyway. He rather trusted Sirius because he knows the man's capability. Sirius did not force him anything other than trust between the men here.

"I will try...is...was Lily a submissive mate towards Potter?" Severus had to know...so he doesn't feel betrayed.

Sirius nodded, "Yes. James gave her a year to accept him and eventually, she gave in her stubbornness to him. Although, she set her rules up for him if he really wanted her as his submissive mate. She declared to him to stop picking on you during the last year of Hogwarts and he agreed to it immediately."

Severus tried to pull away, but his thoughts were jumble up. Lily knew what she was doing. She did this to protect him from James and dominate mates were known to do anything to keep their submissive mates happy. This was the first many explanation of the last year. He only saw Sirius out of the most during their seventh year. After that, he jumped conclusion that his dominate mate didn't want him at the time and it didn't make sense to him. Lily would have protected him somehow, wouldn't she?

"Why not claim me then?" Severus looked away, afraid to hear the answer.

Sirius cradled him, "I couldn't back then. I was forbidden to have a mate by my family. Now, they don't care anymore since I am free to follow my own family name. I refused to follow the old and sick tradition," He shuddered, "I don't see anything wrong with falling in love with anyone, even if they aren't pureblood."

Severus mentally flinched at those words...pureblood. He wasn't a pureblood, but did his mate care?

"Does...does it bother you when I am a half blood?"

His head shook, "No, no. It means you're special. I wanted to claim you back in our younger age, but I was afraid to be rejects more by you. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to meet your need or give you anything you want."

"I doubt I'd be able to reject you during the sixth year."

The animagus shrugged, "Well, it's too late anyway. I still have you. If you were married and all, I'd be forcing you to have a divorce and put you in your place. I guess some people know to keep their hands off."

Severus frowned, "Why anyone would want me? They do not find me attractive. Considering they always called me ugly as I believe it."

Sirius' grey eyes widened. He was shocked! He knew people call him greasy git and all, but never because of his looks to be ugly. It was because of his behavior that wards people off!

"Severus Tobis Snape! Why in the name of Merlin do you think you are ugly?"

The black eyes glanced away, "...no one wanted to date me. They said I was an ugly piece of shit and deserve to die."

Black growled and tightly held his submissive close to him. Severus whimpered, trying to do his best to remain in his place, and waited for the domineering to be over soon. It was only day one and he couldn't wait until they were free to walk around. The animagus slowly noticed his submissive in his position and decided to cradle him.

"I'm sorry," He sighed, "It's taking a while to adjust to and I was planning to do this next week to keep you safe. I wanted to prepare the room, but not how I wished it to be."

Severus blinked and picked up his head, "It's a bedroom. There is no need for preparation."

Sirius to see how silly his submissive was being and he noticed his man does not know much.

"I was planning on giving you your book back after you learn your pregnancy. I was going to plan on showing you clothes you might like. I was going to spoil you with food I would make ahead of time. I was going to show you pictures I value about. That's the preparation I was talking about. It would have been under the bed, but I don't have them other than the book."

Severus' black eyes widened, "Y-yo-you planned on doing that?"

The animagus nodded, "Yes. Everything for a good submissive mate." He smiled, "Speaking of, I should reward you. Since the book is under the bed, would you like to read it?"

The professor gulped and found this too unexpected. He wanted the book the morning before and he hasn't thought of it since. It was too much distraction with Gregory Talon.

"Please?"

Sirius nodded and placed Severus against the bed boarder. He crawled over to the end of the bed and his arm reached out for the book he knew placed it by. He snatched it and joined his mate once more. He handed it over to him with a gentle smile and Severus was relieved to see it again. He accepted it and looked up at his dominate mate before he decides to read it now.

"Go on and read." Sirius pulled back his mate into his arms.

"Is there anything else you do not wish me to know or find out?"

The dominate mate chuckled, "I think it was just the pregnancy I didn't want you to worry about. The marriage wasn't exactly on my mind until Gregory showed up. Now, if there is anything you're concern about, let me know."

Severus nodded and thought it was more...fair. He needed to know what would have to be expects of him. He opened the book to where he left off, but he felt uncomfortable. He tried to focus onto reading it and found himself not really into it. Sirius held him, mentally humming his thoughts, and eyes closed.

"I do not feel like reading..."

The animagus snapped opened his eyes, "You have to know some things in here. It will help you to avoid certain things."

The submissive shook his head, "It doesn't feel right."

The Gryffindor did not think this would be complicated towards the book. He wants his mate to know and understand things better.

"Do you prefer I am as Padfoot for you? So you can read?" He pulled his mate closer, hoping to grasp an understanding somewhere.

Severus shook his head, "No. It's more of…it doesn't feel right to read with another person in the room. I am too used to reading alone."

Sirius blinked, he was rather surprised to see the man's point of view, and did make sense back at their time of school. Once he knew anyone in the room, he would immediately stop reading and goes onto his writing.

"Oh…not even if I am asleep?"

Severus did not bother to reply. It was obvious to the answer and he wasn't beginning to be comfortable right now. He set the book aside and tried to slip out of the man's arms to lie down. However, Sirius would have none of that and pulled his mate closer.

"Stop wiggling out of my arms," He insisted.

"No." He wanted to lie down!

They were trying to grasps in their own control, the animagus couldn't get his submissive to stop moving out of his arms, and the potion master kept barely managed to get out. He leaned down, but he was forced back up. His hands slapped his dominate mate away and turning much frustrating than he had thought.

"Stop this, Severus." Sirius hasn't given up holding his lovely mate, but the matter seems difficult.

His forehead formed wrinkles and seeing that Severus managed to slip under the large blanket and crawled. His brow rose and watched him headed over to the other side of the bed. Somehow, he wondered why he ordered Super Grand King bed…oh, now he recalled. He wanted to make neither of them fall off the bed and still have plenty of space. However, his mate wasn't exactly making anything easier at the moment and it wasn't normal behavior.

Black took a deep breath and held it in for five second. His thoughts raced through before he could regret his next action. He knows his loyal mate, but right now…his animagus wasn't pleased with the disobedient right now.

"Severus," He looked at the man who stared back him blankly, "You will come back into my arms. I will not tolerate any more of this independency right now. You have five seconds to get back over here." The grey eyes narrowed at him, showing he means business.

Snape stared back at him for two seconds after those words. Then, the warning has registered into his mind. He feared to lose everything and he gave up. He did what he was told and Sirius was pleased now.

"Good," He pulled his mate onto his lap, "Now, tell me who is dominating here?"

Severus whimpered. He hated this. He wanted out of this, but he could not. If he leaves, Gregory may attempt dominating him and he'd lose everything. He shouldn't have messed around with his mate.

"You are," He whispered, his whimper faded away.

Black rested his chin on the submissive's shoulder, "That's right. Do that again, the blanket goes out for two days. You won't receive clothes until I take you home, understand?"

At least his mate becomes aware of future punishment. He nodded lightly and Sirius accepted the nonverbal message. It was better than nothing was at all or complete silent tone. His lips pressed against the professor's bare neck softly and received a light purring. The animagus' side was pleased and knowing the domination is at work.

"How about rest for now," The dominate mate decided.

Severus chose not to fight or resist this time, he feared his privilege would have been provoked, and did this willingly. Sirius wrapped him up a bit better in the blanket and cuddled him well.

…

Sirius has been feeding his mate with different kinds of food and Severus was curious. He was blind folded and this part was based on trust. He knew Sirius wouldn't pull a stunt, not after putting them through so much for a mere three days now. It was mainly for a dominate to see how well their submissive mate trusts their mate for everything, including food and among other things for future references. Right now, Black placed the strawberry on his lips to see if the man likes this fruit.

"Tell about this one," The animagus wondered.

Severus opened his mouth, a bit frightful to dislike the taste – well, to be a disappointed for his animagus. He was hoping it was something he can take comfort in and once the food touched his tastes buds. He hummed to the familiarity and he eats it willingly.

"As much as I don't eat sweet, this one is exceptional." Severus admitted.

Sirius grinned, "Alright, you can take your blind fold off. Now, I got a surprise for you. Since you have been good," his hand held out, "For four days out of seven, two pieces of clothes will be rewarded."

Severus was untying the blind and his eyes widened to find out his sudden reward. It had been three days since he was rewarded with clothes. He was rather grateful to have clothes again, but he wondered what type the man had in mind. He mentally prepared himself the certainty of those clothes. This amused the Gryffindor towards his reaction and he knew how this would turn out.

"Accio clothes!" The man announced.

There were two pairs of black clothes. One was a pair of black boxer and another one was a black summer t-shirt. However, the shirt was silky type and the finest material. Only magic can clean this one, not with water. House elves adore these materials because it allows them to clean it with their magic and even less trouble for them. Severus eyed Sirius, not daring to be eager about this gift already, and he waited where he sat.

Sirius handed it to him with a gentle smile, "Go ahead and put them on. I want to know how comfortable they are and make sure they're the right sizes. I hope they aren't, I had to guess the sizes you are when I spotted these."

Severus lessened his doubt and accepted the clothes. It was better than other clothes he mentally imagined. Perhaps he shouldn't have judged the superior mate and decided to hurry up before the man could change his mind. He doubted that. He hasn't disobeyed yet…or attempted any independency. He wanted this to be a smooth sailing with Black.

"How do you like them?" Sirius watched his mate put on the shirt.

His brows formed into one, "They are nice," He looked up to him, "Thank you." He whispered.

Severus rarely thanks anyone in a normal tone of voice. He was shy towards the kindness, afraid people can easily take advantage of him, and he knew Black wouldn't…he hasn't at all.

"You're welcome. Now," Sirius spread his arms a bit, "Can I cuddle with you?" He sheepishly smiled.

Severus sighed, knowing that animagus has a need for touching in shape and forms, and it would calm the mutt down. He slid over a bit and the arms slipped around his waists. A soft kiss on the cheek caused the Slytherin to blush furiously. He still wasn't used to Sirius loving him, cuddling or snuggling him, sleeping with him, bathing him – mind him, he hates it and feels humiliated -, feed him, and everything else a man can love their mate. It wasn't something Severus was used to, but he was trying.

He already knew he was carrying the baby, but he hasn't quite wrapped his head around the idea yet. Sirius was ready for the family and be happy with his submissive. The truth was molding Severus differently. He could not help it that Sirius has a crush on him or anything likes of it. When becoming an animagus, it alter a crush into desired mate – dominate or submissive either way. Sirius chose to be dominate, so he can take care of his mate the best way he could.

"Three more days, Severus and we can go home." The animagus smile appeared.

Home. He wondered if it would really mean home at all. He simply listened, but he knew he's married to-

"Don't think too much on it. Just because you're living with me, it doesn't mean we would abandon the other home you have." Sirius knew too well of his mate…better than others.

Severus looked up at him, "I will not want Potter near of my home." He insisted.

The Gryffindor nodded, "Until you allow him or trust him, or unless something happens to Grimmauld, then there's no choice," A brief silence, "…which I doubt anything ever does. That place is impossible to destroy." He snorted.

Somehow, Severus felt there were some chances of normality in his life – as the best he could get, that is.

"You're beautiful, Severus, always know that," His fingers danced down the man's side face.

Severus had fallen into the gentle and sweet touch. His body craved for such attention and he knew this was his weakest state. However, he refused to show it. Sirius promised him that no one will ever know what goes on in here. How he given up his independency to survive for the best of submissive mates could be. He knew better to doubt the man.

"Are you feeling alright, Sev'y?" Sirius has given him a nickname.

Severus flinched at the nickname and turned chalky white when he faced his animagus mate. The memories haunted him and how the teasing voices haunted him to his very childhood. That arrogant Potter treated him like a baby, forced him to be treated like one, and humiliated him in front of several people. He knew Sirius wasn't there that day, but whenever James managed to get alone with Severus, the nickname 'Sev'y' would be a dangerous warning. James took things a little bit too far sometimes, but he does it to amuse himself during those school years.

Sirius frowned to see the frighten man in his arms and knowing something was very wrong. He could not understand what had happened…was he suddenly feeling ill? He knew the morning sickness doesn't happen until another month. It was too early. It had to be the line he used and it was confusing him. First, he has to calm him down before asking something else. His hand soothes on the Slytherin's neck and he gained a calming and purring man. The colors returned to his face and the haunting memories faded away slowly.

"What's wrong, my submissive?" His head crocked and stopped soothing the man.

Severus blinked and shook his head, "I'm afraid I cannot share this."

_"Some things are too personal to speak of! You should understand that, mutt! If I ever say a word of not sharing, then leave me be. My personal business is mine alone. Get out before I hex you!"_

Those words were mentioned when _after_ Remus and Severus learned about the 'Rat' and the truth of secret keeper switch. Sirius visited Severus and found him in shaken up with fears and he tried to help and learn, but it wasn't something Severus took so lightly. However, that was during the war and now, they're mated for life and beyond.

"I'm sorry, but no. I said something personally and I need to know why you reacted so badly." He insisted.

Severus whimpered, "Please, don't…it's bad enough to bring them back up."

"Please, how can I help you if you fear to what I said."

"Just don't say it again."

"I'm afraid not. Do," He pulled him closer, "I have to make a demand out of you?"

He whimpered loudly, "N-no-no."

"Severus," Sirius hated to use his warning tone, but he had no choice to give in a warning, "It's either you tell me or I will make you tell me."

So far, Severus wasn't giving in so easily as Sirius wanted this to be. He noted it was still a no telling. His hand traveled down to the waists of Severus' and slipped a finger at the band.

"Fine. Here is your punishment for your behavior, you will not be allowed to wear your boxer until three days after being home." Sirius hated to be hard, but he had to do this or he wouldn't get what he wanted.

Severus gasped and clenched onto the boxer's quickly. He wanted clothes so badly, he couldn't lose this already and it was not worth it to keep the past right now. The Slytherin stared at the Gryffindor, knowing there were no way out, and it had frightened him. He hadn't exactly been open to anyone and yet, his mate wanted to know the truth. The truth that seems harmless, but it changed him. He gulped and decided to do it on his own will. He was afraid to see how weak he was back then, but what could Sirius could have done? There wasn't a way to do a thing about it. He had to accept the fact the past is the past.

"It was…during our fifth years. It wasn't something…round out as the typical harassment." Severus softly bitten his tongue, "Please…don't…pity me."

Sirius was rather pleased to see some progresses, "I will not. I will hear you out through everything you have to say." He pulled his mate closer, "Go on. I'll listen." He did not dare to smile nor shown worriedness. He did not need to worry of the punishment now, seeing that is it released.

Sirius knew better to expose his current emotions, considering the fact he finally got his mate to submit to him willingly, and he gripped onto his patience to see the truth of this story and learn.

"I-" Severus was trying to remember a reasonable start, "-it was in the hallway that day and…"

The Flashback…

_The young Slytherin walked out of the library and headed over to the house of his. The evening was freshly beginning and someone caught up by his side. Severus hardly noticed anyone to look at and focused on heading to the direction of the dormitory. He had much to get finish by tonight._

_"Oi! Snape!" The raven teenager called out._

_The Slytherin flinched and stopped walking to see his bully, "What do you want, Potter?" He wasn't in the mood to be harass right now._

_James shook his head, "Look, come with me."_

_"No. I do not trust you or your lots." He was about to leave, not considering to go with Potter at all._

_James clasped his hand onto the boy's wrist and dragged him to somewhere. Severus was shocked and tried to pull away. However, he knew better to go against his bully…especially he knows spells to embarrass him drastically. He wasn't focusing on where they were going, but he knew to hurry up before this 'trick' would be regretting not to run off. James did not bother to pay attention to the Slytherin and reached to the Room of Requirement. _

_Severus has never been in here before…but he was confused. The room filled in with several nursery materials and designs. A space that had lost the young Snape and James released him after the door's closed._

_"Where the merlin's are we?" The Slytherin demanded. _

_James smiled, "I thought we could restart your childhood…Sev'y."_

_He frowned, "Don't call me that!"_

_"Sorry, but you're the baby here."_

_Severus couldn't understand why James commented it like that. Since he always saw him as a bully, it would mean he's a loser. However, this lost him to understand how this can affect him personally._

_"I kind of read your mind and saw the horrible childhood of yours. So," The Gryffindor's tongue clicked, "I'm giving you the childhood you never had. That," His one hand gestured off, "I need a practice to care for a baby. You fit perfectly." He smiled – or in Severus' eyes, the smirk. _

_Severus' brows united and thought to himself that Arrogant Potter had gone mentally insane or unstable. Possibly both, he added. However, he figured since he is free…He can leave before some verbal fights turned ugly. He turned around and suddenly jolted at the fact the door was no longer there._

_"Where you going, Sev'y?" His voice was too gentle to believe._

_Severus didn't like the crude name calling right now and he wanted out of this mess. Before he could regret it, that is… He tried to sneer at Potter, but that caused him to laugh._

_"Awe, someone needs a nap."_

_He glared, "Yes, apparently you do because you're obviously dreaming."_

_James shook his head, "Tsk," He pulled out his wand, "Cranky, aren't you, Sev'y?"_

_Severus now understood. This bully was going to treat him as a baby or possibly transform him into one. He was stricken ill as if he has seen a ghost or death has warmed him over. His feet were ready to run and be prepared to the possible actions for his breathing life. The Hazel eyes can see the black eyes' fear, not knowing the true meaning of anything, and this would be complicated._

_"Incunabula!" Potter waved his wand over to his prey._

The Flashback ends.

"…so, he used the family traditional spell upon me. The spell has aged me down to an infant, but it allowed me to actually remember what had gone on. He-he…" His hand covered his mouth a bit, then moved it a bit, "…actually treated me so well, but I was his practice dummy. In the form of infancy, I was like an actual baby, but I could not speak or function as I do now. He took too much of his liking on the spell and he would reverse it eventually." Severus buried his face onto his mate's chest to hide his fears of the past…he knew that Harry would have done it to him for mere practice.

Every Pureblood family has a tradition to use the spell for several different reason. In the Potter Pureblood, they were taught to lure one person from their school that did not have a childhood or abused. They were to provide a second chance of childhood…however, James accidentally made it seems like harassment.

Sirius was surprised to see the big impact…it wasn't the line he used! It was the name calling! Albus had warned him and he did not think of it. Not only that, he recalled the time James' disappearance and behavior as well. Right now, his submissive was petrified up against him and he provided secured arms around him. His lips pressed against the man's top head.

"It would make sense how he was able to take care of Harry so well." Sirius muttered and sighed, "I'm so sorry, Severus. I wished I had caught him in this and stop him."

The man did not respond with words, instead with tears, and shed them on the animagus' shirt. His body curled up closer to him and they snuggled. Sirius did not carry on the next words or do anything else as much.

…

The next three days has passed by. All they did was eat, cuddle, and sleep. Severus hardly spoke a word and remained close to Sirius. The day before, Sirius has rewarded him a pair of pants that would be comfortable for his submissive. He hasn't given him the last reward yet…he wanted to test something else before that.

He was sleeping with Severus in a calm and peaceful moment. The time has flown by quickly than they had expected and managed to survive the final bonding. The Animagus can sense that he won his domination side of the relationship and that Severus is his permanent submissive mate.

The submissive slowly wakes up and his eyes fluttered opened. He sensed his body was eager to rush to the loo immediately. He knew today is the day they can leave the bed freely and return to normal. He was about to crawl out and stopped with the reminder of the warning about leaving this bed without a permission.

Severus worked hard to be a good submissive and wished to continue pleasing his mate more. Right now, releasing everything out would be important right now. He turned over to the sleeping man and shakes him gently. Sirius fluttered his grey eyes open and saw his lovely submissive. He smiled happily.

"Good morning, my beautiful submissive." His low voice spoke out to him.

Severus looked away, blushing furiously, and mentally trying to grasp the expectation here.

"Erm, morning. May I have your permission to leave the bed and to use the bathroom?" Severus did not bother to beat around the bush, especially it was over seven days not using the bathrooms.

Sirius smiled, "Yes, you have my permission." He lit up, "I'm proud of you, my submissive. You passed our roles."

Severus blinked and surprised to see how he made the right decision. He nodded and rushed out of bed to use the loo. Sirius chuckled and shook his head.

"Silly submissive," Sirius loves him to beyond afterlife.

For now, he had to deal with the day and decided to see how the new home will affect Severus. He was curious and sees where this might affect their mating relationship, especially the pregnancy is the biggest influences right now. This left a small smile upon Black.

* * *

**A knut for your thoughts?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm trying to meet up with all the stories and finish it up as the best I can do. So, bear with me and just be ready whenever I can post them up. On the good news, college is almost over. I should be finish within 18 days. :) So that means, it'll be more time to spend with writing unless I get a job...then, I can't promise that too much. Now, here's your new chapter.**

* * *

Sirius waited for his mate to come out of the shower and glad it didn't take more than two minutes. Severus is trap in his arms after the minute he's out of the bathroom. He deeply regretted it.

"Why don't you take a shower and I'll leave you the clothes on the bed." He smiled.

Severus nodded, "Thank you…" He whispered, not wishing to encourage the man's ego to have full control over him.

The animagus nodded, "Any who, I will be getting Harry and the rest of everything else taken care of. Don't eat without me." He smiled.

The submissive sighed and accepted this reasonably. He was rather pleased to gather more clothes…he couldn't stand the idea of being naked anywhere. He wanted to be in his regular clothes he used to wear. Now, he wondered what Black had in mind. For now, a shower is necessary and he was released from the man's arms. He headed into the shower and refreshed himself.

Sirius nodded and watched his mate care for himself. He headed out of his quarter and directed himself over to the headmaster's office. He was happily to complete all three bonds well without…greater difficulty. Severus is his submissive mate and no one could take him away. He's proud to admit it was worth it all.

He was heading up the stairs, grinning to know he was going to have a family of his own, and a home of their own. The grey eyes spotted familiar faces of two men and the eyes went into shock. In the office of Albus' was like a living room, a couch provided with Harry in the man's arms of a Malfoy. Well, the young Malfoy that is. He was holding Harry and the savior was trying to maintain in his arms comfortably.

"Harry!" Sirius barked, his jaw dropped.

Harry leapt up from the hug and stood out the floor, "Siri!" He panicked.

Malfoy instantly growled at Harry and the Gryffindor immediately sat down. Draco wrapped his arms around the hero's naval area and tightened up the hold of him.

"What in the name of Merlin's is going on here? Why are you with _him_?" The grey eyes narrowed at the young enemy.

The raven hair shook his head, "Wait, Sirius, I can explain!"

"Just get away from him, Harry!" His arm gestured him to come closer.

"But-"

"-Now!"

"I suppose you should be rational, Sirius." Albus walked in happily.

Sirius jumped, almost having a heart attack when the elder appeared out of nowhere, and his eyes are almost popped out. Albus hummed to his delight at the fact he still have some sneaky skills as a Slytherin he is himself. That, he knew Severus wouldn't like it if his godson being treated like this by his dominate mate.

"Wh-wait, what? But, this is a Malfoy! Shouldn't we be concern why he's controlling my godson? And how he is still in school when he should be home now?" Sirius looked at the headmaster.

He hummed, "Yes, I supposed he should be. However, he is a Veela and Harry is his dominate mate. He made his claim after the war with me and took the approach slowly. Mr. Malfoy was able to confess during your…final bonding. I allowed them to stay and kept them separately for the night. Keep in mind, he is Severus' godson and you know what it is like when it comes to have a godson you care for deeply." The man's eyes twinkled.

Sirius stammered and tried to think this thoroughly first. He processed one thing at a time and that's the veela part. In his situation, he should know better how common between Animagi and Veelas are for knowing who their mates are after they become of age at least. They'd do anything to have their mates, even if it meant to sacrifice the life they used to have or make other kind of sacrifices to make it successful otherwise. Lastly, the godson part would not be good. Especially, when the fact he's connected to his submissive mate. Therefore, he had to settle things calmly and understood why Harry accepted this willingly.

"Oh…right. Sorry," He sheepishly smiled, "A note would have been nice to know before coming here." Black rubbed the back of his neck.

Draco lifted his head, "Besides, I don't like being separated from Potter."

Harry sheepishly smiled, "I didn't expect this to happen, and I have to be his dominate mate anyway." He shrugged away.

The animagus hasn't expected this either. He always thought the creatures would be dominate and their mates to be submissives. Then again, Harry is the strongest wizard in their world and Draco is a simple wizard who knows most of spells and held high standard in society. It had made sense in a way.

"Sirius, you are free to take them home with Severus. And, how is he doing?" Albus wondered.

The animagus smiled, "Quite well. Although, he's willing to try for the baby. I think he hasn't sunk in yet."

"Give him some time, my dear boy. Severus isn't used to being loved other than by his godson. I believe having Draco with you will help well in your relationship." Albus smiled proudly.

"Come on, Draco, we better get our things now."

"Will you carry them," The young Malfoy asked.

The green eyes narrowed his eyes at the pale blue eyes, "Don't be lazy and let yourself go to the head, Draco. We carry our own things." He insisted.

Draco lightly growled, but Harry let it slide by. He refused to let his mate to do nothing or light work. They haven't had exactly establish telling Mr. Malfoy who the mate is and what role they are. Right now, this summer is going to play out differently than they can expect. Sirius watched them head into their guest rooms and waited with the headmaster.

"Thank you, Albus. Oh," Sirius recalled something, "Is it too late for Severus to get the position he wants?" He worried about that, he knew how much his submissive wants this job desperately.

The elder twinkled with a smile, "No. He has the job already. I wasn't going to reject him this time and besides, I couldn't let him until Tom is out of the way."

The animagus blinked, "Whose Tom?"

Harry came out with his trunk, "Tom is Voldemort." He said as the matter-of-fact, without fearing the man's name.

Albus nodded, "I prefer calling him by his biological name. As much as Voldemort despises of his name, I call him Tom or Thomas. Depends on the mood." He shrugged, "Very well, I hope you all have a wonderful summer and treat each other well. I shall see you for the beginning of school." He smiled, gestured the door out of his office.

Sirius blinked dumbfounded at the man he had known since he was born. To admit the names had made things easier and vowed to never name a child that seems so unoriginal. The young Malfoy and Potter headed out together, walking ahead of their future Transfiguration professor, and exchanged smiles for each other. Sirius thought it was cute, but he knew better to not question things too much. Especially, he knew these two would be a lot of headache to the case of their lives. Summer would be the starting of it now, who knows how they'd survive.

As they arrived to Sirius' quarter, the man spoke his password and they headed in. He knew that he was gone for only ten minutes and that Severus takes about almost half an hour to clean up and other things. He headed into the kitchen and gathered his tools and ingredients.

"Have you boys eaten, yet?" Sirius figured a family quality time would be best to begin.

"No, Siri, Dumbledore thought we'd eat at home." Harry answered.

"That old coot knows his graduated students too well, Potter."

"Draco!" Harry glared at him.

"Sorry," The Malfoy frowned.

Sirius figured Harry hasn't exactly understand the role of a dominate mate should be expected, but he was rather glad his godson is the dominate one instead of the submissive. He would have gone protective mode to his little pup. For now, he figured he'd talk to him later this week. Right now, they should focus on having breakfast like typical family.

"Any who, kiddo's mate, tell me about yourself other than you're a Malfoy like your father and you're a Veela. I already grasp that idea." Sirius flipped some sausages.

Draco blinked, "I speak several languages besides Snake language like Potter here-"

The animagus jerked his head around to stare at the boys, "What?"

The green eyes nodded, "It is in the genes of mine. Draco thinks that his Veela and combined with Slytherin, it attracts him to have me as his mate. Anyway, Hermione mentioned that since I am in the family of a Slytherin from several generations ago of my several times great grandfather and I inherited Parseltongue. That, possibly that Voldemort might have triggered it. I've spoken to snakes since I was almost eleven."

The man's brow rose, "And you never occurred to tell me because…" He was hoping his godson would explain.

"Because everyone already knew and heard about it during the second year." Harry looked up at his godfather, confused to see why he didn't know.

"Oh," His head turned back, "It was probably because I wasn't paying attention until your third and fourth years with my suspicious of the rat."

"It would make sense," Harry shrugged.

Sirius was gladly to be finished cooking and used his magic to levitate them over to the table. He provided the morning tea for everyone, Draco nodded to show his appreciation, and took a sip. Harry smiled at his godfather, pleased to know that he would never have to return to those vile muggles, and he's free. Sirius sat down across the boys and figured having a conversation wouldn't hurt until his submissive joins them.

"Anyway, kiddo's mate, besides the languages. Do you have particular talents, skills, hobbies?" Sirius wanted to learn more about him.

"Erm, I suppose reading traditional-"

"-Honestly, Draco. Here I thought, you were raised to be proud of yourself at the things you are highly confined in. You adored potions work as your hobbies, rode half breed dragons, raised several muggle pets, and often enjoys attending to social events." The familiar godfather of Draco's.

This made things easier and he agreed with his godfather. He took a quick sip and turned to see him –wait, he spit out surprisingly to the man he grew up.

"You're wearing white silk!?" Draco was in ultimate shock, "How!" He desperately wanted to know.

Sirius snickered, "He doesn't have total privilege to clothes yet. He has to earn them as a submissive mate. Besides," He grinned, "It looks great on him."

Severus groaned and muttered annoyingly to his ends, "I cannot wait until I have my full privilege back, Black."

Sirius shrugged, he knew this was only going to last for a couple of weeks, and how the man dresses himself. He might as well enjoy it now while he can. Severus wore white silk dressed shirt with black pants. At least it was the pants that Severus was highly comfortable with most of them. He sat down next to his Animagus and noted they were all having breakfast with their godson. However, the black iris observed the behaviors and closeness between the young boys.

"Not that I care, but why are you this close to Potter, Draco?" The brow rose.

Draco nodded, "I'm…Harry's submissive."

"No further to explain. I can understand where this is going, believe me." The black eyes rolled over to the savior, "However, we will talk later."

Harry nodded, "Figured anyway. We're just going to take things slow and work this out together. For now, Draco is living with us. We can't be separated due to the fact he shouldn't have distance himself from me for three weeks."

Draco was using his wand to clean up the tea spit. He felt terrible, yet he wasn't expecting to see Severus wearing anything in silk material. The potion master understood anyway.

"So, how did you get Uncle Sev to wear white _silk_ shirt?" The young Malfoy _had_ to know!

The grey eyes glanced up the blond kid, "I took his clothes away, used forbidden demand not to allow him any clothes until he earns them, and pretty much uses it as a punishment and reward setting."

The man whimpered, "Must you embarrass me in front of them?"

Sirius chuckled, "Sorry, family doesn't count…except Mr. Malfoy doesn't count. No offense," He shrugged, "But, it's my job to embarrass you, Severus."

"I thought it was mainly with protection and care?"

Sirius shook his head, knowing this would take a while to tease him properly, and they finally got out of the bedroom…literally. No one can take Sirius's submissive mate without a demand for divorce and legal reasons. However, he doubt he has to worry about Gregory anymore. For now, they were to enjoy their morning and bond with their godsons. Draco snickered slightly to see some victory on seeing his godfather wearing silk clothes and it was impossible to make it happen. At least he was glad someone sees it his way for once! He believed his summer was turning around better than he had expected.

* * *

**A knut for your thoughts?**


End file.
